


Do It All Over Again

by HazzaMyLou



Series: We Met In College [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Detailed birth, Doting Husband Louis, Fluff, Jealous Harry, Lawyer Harry, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Pathetic excuse for smut, Pregnant Harry Styles, Sequel to Temporary Fix, Sick Harry, So fluffy could rot your teeth, football louis, long labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 30,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazzaMyLou/pseuds/HazzaMyLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Looks like we'll be adding another player to the team, Tomlinson."</p><p>or the sequel to Temporary Fix</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking Up Beside You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm BAAAAACK. Let it be known that 90% of this story is pure fluff. I thought I'd let you guys have this considering my other fics were quite angsty. I've got another coming soon thats pretty angsty too. So forgive me & read this if you love happy all the time Larry. Comments are always appreciated. Thank youuuuuuuu.

Bright sunlight beams through the window of the Tomlinson house and shines right into Louis' face. He's told Harry continuously they needed light blocking curtains but Harry will have none of that. 

He's a sucker for sunlight. 

It makes sense, Louis thinks as Harry is the human equivalent to the sun. 

It's rare they have a morning like this. Usually Louis is getting up far before the sun and heading out to various meetings, photo shoots, or practices. He never realized how much work went into being a professional athlete. 

He rolls over, ready to cuddle in his husband when his hand grasps cold sheets. He opens his eyes and frowns knowingly. He knows exactly where his husband is if he's not in bed. 

He waits because they have a system. Harry doesn't like to think he's woken him so no matter how bad he wants to help him, Louis has to pretend he doesn't hear him or risk Harry's hormones going south.

"Hmm. What time is your appointment, Love?" He asks Harry as the curly headed lad crawls back under the covers. 

He's just finished his latest vomiting episode and fears it might not be the last of the morning. If he's counted right, he's about 9 weeks pregnant now. 

And the morning sickness? Just as bad with this pregnancy. Maybe worse even because alongside vomiting; he also has two toddlers to chase around. And he does mean chase. The two both have Louis' energy no doubt and Harry's left exhausted most days. He goes to work Tuesday's and Thursday's and works from home (when the twins DO decide to nap for a minute) on the others.

He has an appointment with Dr. Malik this morning for his first check up. He's quite excited, although he could use a few more hours of sleep before the twins wake up.

"Um...think half eleven." He mumbles, shoving his face back into his pillow.

"Ah, still lying on your belly while you still can?"

"Just soaking up the last bits of being skinny, I suppose. Plus it settles it, y'know.

Louis smirks.

"Was Dr. Malik surprised you called?"

"I don't think anyone's surprised I'm pregnant again, Boo. With the way we act in public and around our friends and family, no one should be shocked."

"Hmmm, am I that obvious?"

"Being in love with me? Yes, but that's all right in my book, I think. Turns out I'm desperately in love with you as well."

"You're in luck. After what I saw when the twins were born...down there...you're lucky I stayed."

He gets shoved, he deserves it though.

"We have to tell them about the baby."

"Babe they were at the same game you told me."

"I knowww, Lou! But they couldn't possibly have understood! We need to sit them down and tell them they'll be having a new brother or sister soon."

"Hmmm," Louis scoots down to Harry's belly, "What do you suppose it is this time?"

"Not sure, either way we're going to have one upset twin feeling left out."

"Maybe not...they're quite sweet."

Harry rolls his eyes.

"When they want to be."

\--

"Did you say...twins? As in two MORE babies?"

"That's right. See Baby A is over here and Baby B is right over there. Bit of small smudges but you know they do get bigger." Dr. Malik says, moving the device over Harry's belly. 

It's finally settled, to his massive relief.

"Yes, I do know how much bigger they get."

"Wow, Harry. Twins again! How lucky is that?"

"Of course it's lucky for you, Lou. You're not the one having to carry them." 

But Harry's smiling. He really is overjoyed. It's just a shock is all. Two more babies at the same time? It was the last thing he expected.

"You seem to be right about your estimation of conception. You seem to be about 9.5 weeks. You know the drill-prenatals, you'll have morning sickness, call me with any problems you might be having. Just to let you know you will be showing earlier this time because it is your second go, dear so I'd be pulling out the bigger clothes soon."

They finish up the ultrasound and get back into the car.

"You and your bloody twin genetics!"

"Aren't you lucky to have found me?"

"I'll let you know once I start getting big again."

"Hmm. Do you think our next will be a single baby?"

"Ugh can we at least wait to talk about more until I'm out of the morning sickness stage?" Harry asks as his belly rolls uncomfortably underneath his hand.

He needs food soon or he'll be dry heaving.

"I'll be sure to ask you in labor."

"If you're looking for a yes, I'd ask in the second trimester."

"I'll remember that." Louis kisses his hand.

"Can we go eat now? Then I need to order the twin's their big sister and big brother shirt online." 

Harry smiles, despite his nausea. He'd picked the shirts out weeks ago and just needed to see the doctor before giving them to them.

"Yeah, I'm assuming you want breakfast food?" Harry nearly heaves right then and there.

"Why on EARTH would I want that?"

"It's what you wanted your last pregnancy.."

"THESE babies HATE breakfast food, Boo. They need Chinese."

Louis scrunches his nose.

"I don't make the rules, Boo! I just follow them."

Louis drives to the fancy Chinese restaurant up the road from the doctor’s office.

"So we're telling the twins with shirts, yeah? How do you plan on telling everyone else?"

"Hm. I'd like to have a party. We didn't get to the first time around with it...y'know being a surprise so I'd like to get everyone together and celebrate."

"I like that, H. Zayn's gonna kill you for not telling him before everyone else though, you know that right?"

"Oh please, Lou. Zayn knew before you. He went to get the pregnancy test with me. Perrie came too, no surprise there." 

Harry rolls his eyes. Yes, Perrie. The same Perrie who decorated their house, which yes, he's thankful for but it's also the same Perrie he thought was dating Louis all that time ago. And whereas he OBVIOUSLY knows that was not true, it still irks him to see her. 

Well that and-she's taking his best friend away! 

Once it was made known that Louis and Perrie were in fact NOT dating, Zayn started chatting her up. They started really dating about six months after the twins were born. And Harry's happy for his best friend but it's never just the two of them anymore. It's always him, Zayn, and HER.

"Oh come on, H. She's a nice girl. She's my friend."

"It's just frustrating she's always around! I don't bring you around all the time!"

"Oh Harry. Be happy for your friend."

"I never said I wasn't!" 

There come his hormones. They've been extra sensitive this time around. Maybe that's why he's so annoyed about Perrie. 

Or you know-because she's a friend stealer.


	2. Love These Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis announce the pregnancy

Two weeks later, Harry decides it's time to tell the twins about their new brothers or sisters. The shirts are finally in and that's really all he was waiting for to tell them.

"Capri Elise! Zayn Alexander! Come to the den please, loves. We'd like to talk to you."

Capri and Zayn toddle in from their play area of pots and pans in the kitchen. 

They sit quickly on their own respective little rocking chairs. Capri's is Cinderella and Zayn's is Peter Pan. Harry had them specially made because well, Disney's the best.

"Yes, Dada?" Zayn says, crossing his chubby hands in his lap, waiting with huge eyes looking just like Louis.

"We have a surprise for you two." 

The twins’ eyes gleam. They LOVE surprises!

"What dis is it, Dada?" Capri says, jumping a bit from her chair.

"Well loves, it looks like Daddy is going to have two more babies!" Louis squeals and the twins' faces light up.

"A baby guhl?" Capri asks.

"No! Baby boy!" Zayn screeches.

"Well. There's two and we're not sure yet, but maybe both! Wouldn't that be fun? Either way you're going to a big brother and you're going to be a big sister!" Harry says with a big smile.

The twins clap their hands excitedly.

"We've also got a gift for you."

Their eyes widen impossibly larger. Harry pulls out their little T-shirts handing Zayn his.

"MINE HAS MICKEY EARS, DADA!" Zayn says, showing Louis his "Big Brother" shirt with Mickey Ears hanging off the "B".

Capri gets hers next.

"Got princess!" Capri screams, showing off her "Big Sister" shirt with a princess crown on the B.

"You get to wear those next week at our party and when daddy has the babies! Isn't that exciting?!"

"Yeah!!!!"

Harry smiles satisfied. That was easy. Although he's pretty sure they're not sure what it actually means having two more babies in the house, mostly they're excited about the shirts.

\--

The next week comes way faster than expected and so does Harry's belly. It's not huge yet by any means but it does stick out of his shirts. He was barely showing at 12 weeks last time, but now he's quite popped out.

"Is that a bump I see?" Louis asks, smiling as he walks up behind the curly headed lad. 

He's got his shirt held up above his belly and he's been staring down at it for a while now.

"Yeah, proper. Weird in'it? Was barely showing at all this time last time."

"I know. You look proper pregnant. It's a good thing we're telling everyone today."

"Yeah. That reminds me, we've got to go to Tesco to get the cake."

"The cake?"

"Yes, Lou. The cake. It's a celebration!"

"You're a mess. Quite surprised you bought it from Tesco if I'm honest. Thought you were a high class man."

"We all have our guilty pleasures. Tesco's yellow cake just happens to me mine. I guess you'll be taking me to lunch as well?"

"Is this your idea of asking me on a date?"

"Course not. It's my way of YOU asking ME on a date. Plus, you're never properly home and this is my only chance.." 

Harry looks down sadly. They've had this argument many times about Louis working too much. Especially since Harry's gotten pregnant for the second time. 

Louis knows the boy just misses him but he's a professional footie player and that unfortunately, makes him gone a lot. But it does provide them a massive paycheck. Harry's hormones seem to forget that. 

Louis let's it slide this time, not itching for a fight when his husband is clearly in the best mood he's been in in a while.

"Of course I'll take you on a date, darling. If that's what you require, I am your provider." He teases kissing his curls, "how's your stomach this morning? You don't look ill."

"Yeah. Got up this morning and was able to hold down some cereal. Belly sloshed around a bit but I feel fine now."

"So the worst is behind us?"

"I hate to get too excited too early, but yeah..think so."

"Good. You look so amazing, H. You're glowing."

"That's sweat. Not glow. Now go get the kids ready. I'm about to wee all over the place."

Louis gets the two energized toddlers into their outfits somehow and carries them by the seat of their pants out to the car.

"H, what do you give these kids?! They wear me out!" Louis says gasping, "I'm a bloody footballer and I can't keep up."

"I’ve asked your mum the same thing about you, Boo. They got their energy from you."

"I think these two give me a run for my money. They are WILD."

"Yes, but they're little angels, really."

Louis grabs Harry's hand as he does every time the pair drive and starts the car to Tesco.

"We're quite romantic. Hand holding and that."

"Lou, I think I want to go ahead and take off on paternity leave from the office." Harry says, timidly as if Louis will respond negatively.

"All right, Love. Completely up to you. What brought that on? Has it been stressful?"

"Well no, not more so than usual but I'd like to give my undivided attention to Capri and Zayn before the other two come."

He rubs a soothing hand over his belly poking out from his tight white shirt. He can't believe he ever tried to cover up his bump last time. It's quite beautiful actually. 

A physical sign for Harry and Louis' love for each other.

-

A few hours later, the party begins. The gathering is quite small, obviously just the boys' families and friends. Everyone, except Zayn and Perrie, is a bit confused at the occasion. The only thing they know is that it’s big news.

Zayn walks in and Harry smiles wide at his best friend.

"Zayn!"

"Hi Hazza!"

And of course, in walks Perrie. She's got a genuine sweet smile on her face but Harry feels the familiar burn of anger from his hormones. It's not like he has a problem with her as a person. She's actually quite nice.

It's just-he wanted it to just be Zayn tonight. 

Harry NEVER gets to see just him anymore. It's always ZaynAndPerrie. He tries not to let it show that he's angry or let it ruin his party.

Anne walks in shortly after, hugging Louis, then the twins. She goes over to Harry and looks down and her mouth widens.

"Shhhh." Harry says with a small smile.

Everyone gathers in their den with their plates of food that Harry slaved in the kitchen all day to make.

"So what is the big surprise?" Liam says, hugging his girlfriend, Sophia from the side.

"Well....Lou, would you like to help the twins into their new gifts?" Harry asks with a smile.

Louis quickly shuffles the twins into the bathroom downstairs.

Moments later, they prance out, proud of their new shirts. The group of men and women gasp as they read the twin's shirts and squeal.

"Oi I see it now! You've got yourself a bump already! How far along are you?" Niall asks. 

Harry laughs, rubbing up and down his belly.

"I'm 12 weeks.....with twins." The group gasps.

"What?! Mate you didn't tell me THAT!" Zayn asks in shock.

"We found out just a few weeks back. We wanted to make it a big celebration since we didn't celebrate too big last time."

Everyone congratulates the boys' and Harry's smile never wavers from his face. The twins dance around in their shirts until they fall off into dreamland on the laps of Liam and Niall.

"It's about time you had you one of those, Payno." Louis says, sitting beside Liam.

"Not just yet, Tommo. I'd like to get married first."

"Well aren't you proper?" Louis says with a laugh, "I'm serious-you're a natural."

"It's easy when they're sleepin', Tommo! Not so much when they're poopin' and screamin'." Niall says with a laugh.

"Heyyy. They don't poop everywhere anymore. They're potty trained!"

On the other side of the room, Zayn pulls Harry to the side.

"Haz, I'd really like you and Louis to come to my house for a bit of a party in the next few weeks. I'll send out more details later, but just know I've got some big things coming up." Zayn is absolutely beaming and Harry's confused.

"What is it? A new art gallery?" Harry asks. 

Zayn has been quite successful in the art business and already has two art galleries around London.

"No, something else."

"Are YOU pregnant?"

Zayn laughs.

"And mess up this body? Fuck no. Just tell me you'll come."

"You didn't even give me a date, Z!"

"It'll be like next month, ok mate? You in?"

"I guess. You're being mysterious."

"That's what they call me."


	3. Act My Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall babysits and the twin's get a haircut

"Niall, I SWEAR if they come back with like a tattoo or something.."

"Mate, I'm NOT going to tattoo them! They're TWO. I'll probably just give them a few pints."

"LOU!"

"Harry, he's kidding. You DO know that two year olds CAN'T have pints, right Ni?"

"I'm offended, lads. I'm not a bloody idiot! Now, shoo. Go, go." 

Harry's going to watch Louis play in one of his biggest games today and they've allowed Niall to take the kids off their hands so they can have a bit of alone time after. He’s having quite a hard time leaving the babies but he's desperate for some alone time with Louis. 

Plus, a break from the kids wouldn't be the worst thing. And ok, it sounds mean but ever since going on paternity leave and staying home full time, the kids have been on permanent hyper mode with no intention of going down for a nap. And Harry's thirteen weeks so he's got a bit of his energy back but he's still got a pretty good-sized belly now and he gets exhausted easily. He shutters thinking of how much bigger it's going to get.

"We're going to be late if we don't leave now, H. Bye my loves! Have fun with Uncle Niall!"

Louis practically drags Harry out the door and smiles once the two are finally in the car.

"Gonna scream my name at the game like you did last night?" Louis asks. Harry's cheeks redden and he giggles.

"Lou!!"

"What? The kids aren't here!"

"THESE KIDS ARE." He rubs at his growing belly.

"Oh they can't hear yet!"

"To answer your question, yes. Zayn sent me the invitation to that secret party he and Peeeeeeerrrie are having."

"H, I don't know WHY you're so harsh on her."

"Its just-does she not have her OWN life, Boo? She's always there!"

"She's a really lovely girl if you'd just give her a chance, babe. She DID decorate our whole house for us."

"Do YOU want her now?"

"NO! What? H, what on earth is going on with you?"

"I don't knowww. Ugh! I'm so grumpy lately. I'm sorry, Boo. I don't know what's up with me."

"You're pregnant, Love. That's what. And I'd love you even if you pushed me out of the moving car right now."

"What if I never made you cheese toasties again?"

"Deals off. Wouldn't love you after that."

"Louuuuu. I love you."

"Love you more."

-

Louis' team wins majorly. Harry screams so loud, he's hoarse at the end. And his back is starting to ache a bit. His belly is getting bigger and he has sciatica anyway so the extra weight doesn't help.

"I'm sooo proud of you, Boo!!" Harry squeals when Louis walks to him from the field.

"Wow love. You're hoarse!"

"You told me to scream like I did last night." Louis giggles and cuddles into Harry.

-

"I've got such a back ache." Harry moans when they arrive back home.

"Yeah? Back issues already?" Louis says, going to massage his back a bit.

"Yesss. I'm older now, pregnancy is harder on M'body."

"You're 23, love."

"I'm ONLY 23?! I feel 100."

"Celebrated it just recently."

"Hmmm. What do you think about celebrating again?" Harry smirks, pulling at the waist band of Louis' pants.

"Harry!"

"IT'S THE HORMONES. Now kiss me you fool before I change my mind."

When the kids arrive back home, Niall's got a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Oh no-what is it? You haven't sold one of them have you?!" Harry panics and Niall cackles.

"I taught them something."

"What's that?" Louis asks, cuddling a very sleepy Harry.

The twins walk in with matching Ray Bans on and Niall turns on Formation By Beyoncé. And Capri and Zayn know every.single.word except (thank God) the cuss words.

"NIALL. I can't BELIEVE you taught my kids that."

"I know, they're pretty smart actually."

"No, Niall. I'm not PROUD."

"But it's Beyonce..she's a Queen. No one can get mad at anyone singing Beyonce."

"That song is about S-E-X!" Louis spells it out so the twins don't repeat it.

"Oh like they know that!"

"You're never keeping our children again."

"Slay DaDa, slay."

Harry might kill Niall because his twins sing the word slay for a full 24 hours after he leaves.  
At least they aren't singing about when they take someone to Red Lobster.

-

“Louis, they aren’t ready! They’re only two! Can’t it wait?”

“Harry, it’s JUST a haircut. Capri’s hair is nearly the length of her and we might as well trim Zayn’s while we’re here.” 

Today, Louis and Harry are taking the twin’s for their very first haircut. Harry’s fourteen weeks and quite emotional about the whole ordeal. It’s just-his babies have beautiful hair and he’s terrified that a cut could ruin it forever. That’s dramatic of course, but he’s pregnant and these are his BABIES. 

They go to their hair stylist, Lou, who has been doing the two boys’ hair for a while now. She smiles brightly when the family of four walk in. 

“Hello dears! Who might these beautiful little ones be?” 

“Hi Lou. This is Capri and Zayn. Our twins.” Harry is beaming. 

He always is when talking about the twins. 

“What can I do for you today, darlings?” 

Harry bites his lip, but Louis just pats his back and puts Capri up in the chair.

“For this one, we’d like a good trim. Her hair is just getting far too long and it’s becoming a bit of a nuisance for her.” 

Capri’s hair is wavy and goes nearly past her bum. Louis wants it cut to at least her shoulder. Of course, Lou doesn’t get to cut that far as Harry nearly knocks the scissors from her hands when the length gets close to the top of her back. 

“All right, Hazza! Nearly cut your fingers off!” Lou squeals.

Harry pouts.

“M’ sorry ok?? It’s just HARD to watch.”

“It’s only hair, dear.” 

“Da Da has babies.”

“What?” Lou looks up at Harry with a large smile.

“Yeah…m’pregnant again. Fourteen weeks with twins again.” 

“Congrats love! I’m so happy for the both of you. You look bloody amazing! Didn’t even notice your bump until now! You’re really popped out.” 

Harry smiles, rubbing his belly lovingly. Capri hops down and twirls showing off her new hair to her daddies. 

“Beautiful, darling! You look like a princess!” 

Capri’s eyes nearly pop out at Louis’ comment. She’s always wanted to be a princess! 

“You’re turn, Z.” Louis says, lifting Zayn into the chair. 

Zayn’s face turns bright red as he watches Lou get her supplies ready. He loves girls. He gives her a shy smile when she turns to him. 

“And what are we going to do with you, cutie?” Zayn’s face reddens further. 

“Just a small trim for the little lad.” 

Zayn’s hair is much like Louis’ but it’s started to fall into his eyes driving him a bit mad. 

Lou begins cutting and chatting with the family. Harry joins in until he begins to feel a bit dizzy. He furrows his eyebrows and sits in a chair near them. He rubs his belly uncomfortably as it turns a bit. 

“H?”

“Bit of a dizzy spell.”

Lou frowns.

“Oh no. I had those loads with Lux.” Lou says, remembering her own pregnancy. 

She finishes up quickly knowing Harry would like to get home as soon as possible. The twins get in the car with large smiles on their faces. Louis pulls up to the house and goes to check the mail. 

“Harry, love! You’ve received an invitation in the mail.” Louis says with a smile.

Harry’s face lights up. 

Zayn’s party.


	4. You Still Have to Squeeze Into Your Jeans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn tells Harry some news.

Today's the day of Zayn's party. Harry's still thoroughly confused at what the party is for but he's more concerned with the fact that none of his clothes are fitting right. 

He's 16 weeks and should NOT be popping out of his clothes yet but he is. His belly is fully rounded out and juts out from all his tops. 

Which, that's fine.

He loves his belly and Louis absolutely adores it but-he HAS to wear pants. And like-NONE of his pants are fitting. He's even tried the old trick with the hair tie around the jeans and they just keep popping off.

"LOU. They still won't budge!"

"Lucky for you, you have the sweetest husband on the planet."

"Why's that?"

"After practice I went by that baby boutique you love so much and bought you up a pair of those stretchy skinnies you like."

Harry's eyes fill with tears because-he's just SO lucky. His husband might be gone all day and he's only able to see him at night when he's sleepy as can be but he loves and cares for him and buys him skinny jeans that fit without him asking.

"T-thank you, Lou."

"Why are you crying love?"

"I just-you thought of me. It's-its so sweet and I just-I love you."

"Anytime Curly, I love you too."

"Are you sure you can't come with me?" Harry asks, frowning deeply.

"You know I would if I could, H. But we have a mandatory team meeting. I promise we can snuggle in bed after and you can tell me all about it."

Harry's still pouty but he nods.

"I'll drop the kids off at your mum's now, can you pick them up?" He nods again.

"Babe please don't make this harder than it already is."

"I miss you."

"You see me every night."

"It's not enough."

"I'll make it up to you, I promise. Now go on, you don't want to be late." 

He first kisses Harry on the lips then his rounded belly.

\--

"He didn't even tell me FIRST, Lou. He was the FIRST to know when I got pregnant BOTH TIMES. And now he's getting MARRIED and I find out a PARTY with everyone else?" Harry seethes, pacing their bedroom that night. 

Louis is laid across the pillows just listening to his pregnant lover rant. Zayn and Perrie had in fact gotten engaged and whereas Louis was thrilled when Harry had called and told him, Harry wasn't.

"Isn't it a little SOON for them to get married?!"

"Love..we did the same thing."

"We had CHILDREN."

"Some people like to do it the other way around, funny enough."

"Yeah but we're soul mates.." 

Louis heart jumps as Harry calls them soul mates.

"Soul mates?"

"Of course, we were meant to be."

Harry earns a kiss for that. It’s lovely really but Harry’s still angry. 

"Zayn and Perrie might be meant to be."

"It's too soon to tell." Harry huffs, sitting on the bed.

"Why are you so bothered by this, H?"

"I...I don't know, ok? It's just-I feel like I've lost my best friend! And he didn't even ASK me to be his best man yet which is annoying because HE WAS MINE. If he asks Niall to be it, I SWEAR I WILL KILL HIM!"

"H, calm down, Love. Your hormones have gotten you all worked up over nothing. Lie down, you're over exhausted."

Harry lies down on his side of the bed, cuddling into Louis.

"Won't get to do this much longer now will we? I know the pregnancy pillow gets all the attention when your belly really pops out."

"Enjoy it while you still can." Harry mumbles sleepily.

"Just..give her a chance, ok? Perrie really is a nice girl and I really think you'd like her."

"Doubtful."

"Harry! She's my friend."

"Yeah, I thought you were dating her."

"And look at that-I picked you. Funny how things work out."

"Lou..."

"Yeah love?"

"The babies want McDonald's."

Louis huffs.

"I really think you're blaming them for something YOU want."

"I only ever want McDonald's in the middle of the night pregnant so it is THEM not ME."

And Louis tries to sneak out quietly but as luck would have it, both twins hear him creep thru the hallway. He's actually surprised he and Harry ever get away with being Santa and the Easter Bunny because these kids wake up for everything.

"Where goin' Dada?" Zayn asks, rubbing his eyes.

"Just to get something for your other Dada."

"Wan' go wif you." Capri says.

"No babies, go back to bed."

And of course, they both start to cry. Harry's not the only one who misses Louis. Harry trudges out of their shared room and stares at the scene before him.

"Family trip to McDonalds?"

This is so only a PREGNANT Harry move because not pregnant Harry would never let their kids eat McDonald's late at night. Or ever actually. He only wants them to eat healthy and usually Louis has to sneak them out for trips to fast food restaurants. 

But the twins nestled in Harry's belly obviously NEED McDonald's so all rules are off the table.

"Family trip to McDonald's at......midnight." Louis confirms.

The family of four gets in the car and snuggle in for the ride. The twins actually fall asleep before they ever get to McDonald's and Harry's a bit glad because he didn't want them drinking soda before going back to bed. He however gets a Quarter Pounder, six-piece chicken, and a large fry with a vanilla cone. Louis gets fries. They both eat and hold hands and laugh like teenagers while their children sleep in the back. 

Harry gets a bit of a tummy ache on the way back though and the fun stops. Because a grumpy, pregnant Harry with a tummy ache is hard to make jokes with. But he is fun to cuddle with so Louis does just that.


	5. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis find out the genders!

The gender reveal. Harry's been counting down the days for weeks and now it's finally here. He's five months pregnant and huge, even bigger than with the first two but Dr. Malik says that's normal. He's big but not to the point where he's miserably uncomfortable yet so at least there's that. 

Louis' able to accompany him to his appointment but has to leave right after for practice. Harry tries not to let it upset him but it does. He just misses his husband. And if he's honest, he's a bit lonely. Which is quite odd actually because he's always with the twins but he just misses adult interaction.

The pair gets to the appointment and are brought back fairly quickly. Dr. Malik sets the ultrasound up and smiles an apologetic smile Harry's way when he hisses at the cool gel.

"Sorry. Forgot to warn you."

"You'd think I'd know by now."

"You are becoming quite the expert."

"Ok, so. There's Baby A. What a wiggler! You'll feel that even sooner now because this is your second set. Have you felt the butterflies?"

Harry nods. Louis always jokes and says that the "butterfly" sensations he feels are not from the babies, it's from his butterfly tattoo, which covers his whole abdomen. It's a bit odd looking on his rounded belly now, just like last time. It still makes him cry.

"Be looking out for kicks soon! Okay, I can tell Baby A's gender from this angle if you're ready."

Louis nods fervently and Harry giggles.

"Yes, think Louis might explode if you don't hurry."

"Baby A is...a girl!"

"Yes!! Capri will be THRILLED." Louis gushes.

Harry nods.

"She wanted a sister so badly."

"She did, didn't she? She couldn't stop talking about it when you lot were over at Zayn's the other day."

Harry holds in an annoyed groan thinking of Zayn. The boy has been so busy with planning the wedding that he's ditched Harry three times. Which Harry gets it. Its just that-he still hasn't asked him to be his best man and that's frustrating. The minute Louis proposed, Harry called Zayn. And he knows it's just his hormones raging inside of him but it hurts. 

Louis loves making fun of him for it and even jokes about being jealous. But it's not that Harry MISSES Zayn like that. Zayn is like his brother and the thought of being with him in that way is revolting despite his good looks. It would be like-incest or something. He just wants his best friend back.

"Harry? You ok, love?! You spaced out on us." Louis asks, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Y-yeah sorry. Just started thinking."

"There's Baby B, moving and shaking!"

"We have another thumb sucker, H!" 

Capri always has her thumb in her mouth. It's a habit Louis and Harry have wanted her to break but she just looks too cute doing it.

"Ah yes. I see the gender. Louis, dear-I'm sure you can tell the gender as well from your angle." 

Louis' practically glued to the screen, nearly closer than Dr. Malik herself.

"Yes, Tommo. Can't see over that big head of yours." Harry jokes.

"Harry..."

"What?! What? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing. It's perfect, even. It's...another boy. We have another set of both." 

And that sets off the tears for Harry. The pair had been so worried that if they had two of the same gender, one of the older twins would feel left out. But now with two different genders again-it's perfect.

"Oh Boo." 

They kiss while Dr. Malik prints off several copies of the sonogram.

"Here you go, boys. You're free to go. Harry, call me if you need absolutely anything."

"Thank you, Patricia. I love you."

"I love you too, dear."

"Congrats on your son's engagement." Louis winks at her and she smiles.

"It's about time, don't you think?"

-

Harry's quiet when they get in the car.

"What is it, H? Aren't you happy about the babies?"

"Of course I am, Lou. It's just-Zayn hasn't asked me to be his best man."

"Oh Harry. I'm just he's just busy."

"I haven't seen him in ages..."

"I know, Love."

"M' lonely, Boo..I..you're busy all the time with work and Zayn's so busy with wedding stuff, I just. I never see any adults."

"Oh babe. Do you-do you want to go back to work?"

"I don't know, maybe? I feel guilty leaving the twins..I mean it won't be just the two of them for long." 

Harry rubs a hand over his belly. He does this all the time now but mostly when he's upset over something. Louis grabs his hand, setting them both on his rounded belly.

"Love, they love staying with Gemma. Why don't you just go back to two days a week? And just don't work from home the other days. That way you can spend time with the twins and have adult interaction."

"I guess I can do that. Just until I get big."

Louis laughs.

"What?"

"You mean bigger?"

"Heyyyy. I can still see m'feet when I bend over a bit."

"Oh I believe you."

-

Louis gets home from work late that night and smiles. Harry is asleep on the couch with two little bodies lying their precious heads atop his rounded belly.

"Hazza..." Louis whispers, shaking his shoulder.

"Hmmm, Lou?"

"Yeah, it's me. Let's get to bed so your back won't hurt."

Harry gets up sleepily from the couch, going to grab for Zayn.

"No Love. I'll get both of them. Go on to bed."

Harry stumbles off with a smile and Louis picks up the twins.

"Dada..." Zayn whispers in his sleep, putting his arms around Louis neck.

He smiles and puts the two to bed, kissing their heads.

He heads back to their bedroom and smiles.

"What are you doing up, mister?"

"I need my pregnancy pillow..."

"Finally giving in?"

"Shut up."

Louis grabs the pillow from the closet and Harry situates his belly on it. Louis comes behind him for a cuddle and rubs at his belly.

"So how did the twins react to the genders?"

"Hmm. Didn't tell them. Wanted to wait for you.."

Louis smiles and kisses his shoulder.

They take the twins to breakfast the next morning. Each twin only cares about the same gender as themselves and virtually ignore the other gender. 

Capri starts telling her daddies how she'll dress the baby up in her doll clothes. Harry hopes she's kidding because those clothes will NOT fit these babies if his belly is anything to judge by. Zayn just babbles about how he'll teach the baby boy all he knows about Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. 

Harry’s happy. He might miss Zayn and he might hate that his husband is at work all the time but he’s happy. He has two wonderful children growing right in front of his eyes and two more growing under his heart.


	6. I Want You So Desperately

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry NEEDS Louis..it's not his fault it's 3:30 AM
> 
> &&
> 
> Names are picked!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday but I hope this cute chapter makes up for it! Comment if you like it (:

"Kiss me, Lou. I need you." 

It's three thirty in the morning and Harry is desperate for Louis' touch. He's twenty-two weeks and his belly is big and round and he's hot and just NEEDS Louis. His husband's lying there all shirtless and pretty, breathing slow and steady in his sleep. He smiles a bit in his sleep and Harry knows he's awake.

"Is that all you need me for? Kisses?"

"Whatever you want. Just need you. M'so hot and uncomfortable. And I have a headache. YOU know what helps headaches."

Louis smirks and turns over to look at his flushed husband. He gets up slowly rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and kisses Harry's cheek. Harry grips his shirts and locks their lips. 

They start kissing heavily and then-

"Was that a kick?"

"No."

And ok. Maybe this isn't Harry's proudest parenting moment because he's almost positive that was a kick. But he and his husband NEVER get time like this and he wants him now.

Louis starts kissing him again and Harry feels a movement and a shift in his belly again. He then feels another kick from the other side.

"That WAS a kick!" Louis squeals, putting his hands to Harry's belly.

Moment gone.

"Louuuuu. We were in the middle of something!" Harry groans. 

But then he feels more shifting and he doesn't care about his needs anymore. He adores the movement of his babies in his tummy, right beneath his heart that beats for the blue-eyed boy holding both hands to his active belly.

"They're really going at it!"

"Yeah, two weeks earlier than last time!" Harry beams.

The pair rub on Harry's belly while the twin's kick and tumble around until Harry gets a bit tired. 

It IS 3:30 AM after all.

"All right you two. Daddy's ready to sleep." He taps his belly but the babies continue to go crazy from the inside.

"I've got you babe." 

Louis' sweet voice sings thru the silence of the room and soon the action slows in Harry's belly.

"Thank you. Knew I loved you for a reason." Harry mumbles, lying back down and cuddling his pregnancy pillow.

He's out like a light in minutes.

\--

"Louis, help me think of names!" 

Harry’s so happy because it's Sunday and Louis is off on Sunday's. They're lounging lazily in bed while the twin's play on the floor at the base of the bed. 

He can't think of anywhere else he'd rather be.

"Capri, love. What would you like to name the babies?"

"ELSA for da girl Dada." 

Of course it's a Frozen name. Louis should've known that before he asked.

"We'll put it on the list, maybe. Zayn, any ideas?"

"Batman."

"Harry I think it's safe to say our kids have no taste when it comes to names."

"What if we-named the boy our middle names?" Harry asks, rubbing his belly when a foot juts out at him. 

He takes that as a yes to that idea.

"Hm. I like that. Edward William?"

"I think I like William Edward better."

"Yeah, that flows. I like it babe. You hear that William? You've got yourself a name." Louis coos, lips to Harry's rounded belly. 

One of the babies kick at his lips and Harry giggles.

"What about our girl, H? Only suggestion is Elsa so far." 

Harry scrunches his nose.

"What if we named her after our mum's? Johannah Anne?"

"That's sweet, H. They'll love it. Are we sure they don't sound too much alike though? I mean Anne is in Johannah."

"Yeah but it's cute. Like when we coo out her name it just fits."

"Alright. William Edward and Johannah Anne it is. Going to get beat up their first day of school for sure."

"Oh shut up, Lou. I love them and I'm going thru the pain of birthing them so I get to pick. I'd kill you for saying that but then who would go get me the pickles out of the fridge?"

"Is that what I am to you? A slave?"

"Yeah, it's just too bad I'm head over hills in love with you or I'd fire you for being slow. Hopelessly in love and painfully pregnant with your children. And I put the greatest of emphasis on the word painfully. You have giant kids, Tommo, which is weird because you're so bloody small."

"AM NOT! And you're a Yeti so it's YOUR fault."

"Have fun sleeping on the couch tonight."

"But H! I love Yeti’s! The bigger the better!”

"Go get me a doughnut and then ask if you can stay."

"I thought you wanted pickles?"

"Yes pickles AND a doughnut."

Louis exits the room with a fond smile.

"Dada! Wanna talk to baby!"

"Babies darling." Harry reminds her.

"No Dada. Just wanna talk to girl baby." Harry laughs and pats a spot on the bed. 

She climbs the little stairs Louis put up so both twins could have access to the bed so Harry doesn't have to lift them pregnant. 

He lifts them anyway, usually.

"Baby kickin Dada?"

"Yes, love. Right here." Harry points to the left side of his belly next to his ribs. 

His kids sure do LOVE his ribs. Zayn perks up at that.

"Boy baby kick too Dada?"

"Yes, love. You can come join us if you'd like."

Zayn scrambles up and puts his head to Harry's belly. One of the babies kicks out and Zayn giggles.

"Feel dat Dada."

"Yes, Daddy does too, love."


	7. Slow Dancin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Louis, and the twins go on a Baby Moon to Disney!

A baby moon it's called. Although, Harry's pretty sure they can't call this trip that because they're bringing along two kids. So maybe it's the Before the second pair of babies'moon. Whatever it is, Harry has to get on a plane quite pregnant. It's a private jet so he kind of feels bad complaining but still. 

Disney World is the family choice when Louis told them he had time for a vacation. The twins love absolutely every Disney movie known to man so it's the obvious choice. Louis DID sulk a big when his trip to the football hall of fame didn't get picked. Maybe when Zayn's a bit older. But who is he kidding? He LOVES Disney. And so does Harry but it's just-he's got a headache. And it's bright and sweltering hot like it’s the middle of the summer and Harry's positive it isn't just yet. But the look on kids’ faces takes the pain away a bit.

Well-from his head.

He doesn't think anything besides delivering the babies will take the pain away from his back. Obviously. He's actually severely jealous of an elderly woman whom rolls by in a motorized wheel chair. He might've just hit rock bottom.

He gets to sit during the fireworks though and so it makes it ok. He barely made it to this point quite honestly. He's had to sit at various locations while Louis runs off to another ride with the kids. He actually whimpered from the pain a bit when Capri met Cinderella. He was already crying anyway just by the look on her face. 

Hormones.

He also cries during the fireworks, obviously because he's pregnant, but he probably would've cried either way. He loves Disney. The twins are obviously not too interested because they pass out before the second round. Capri's legs are dangling over either side of Harry's belly, head jabbed into his neck. Louis looks the same only skinnier (lucky boy) with Zayn. The OTHER twins are quite energized by the firework noises though and Capri must be zonked because the rough kicks, creating ripples in Harry's belly, haven't fazed her at all. She's clad in a Belle princess dress (Dressed by REAL fairy god mothers Dada) and Zayn is dressed as a pirate. Harry's pretty sure he's never seen a cuter pirate/princess duo in his life. Or the messiest.

He thinks he'll be able to get that ketchup stain out of Princess Capri's dress.

"Care for a stroll, my prince?" Louis smiles down at him once the fireworks end, holding his arm out like true royalty..

"Sure. Babies need to be lulled to sleep anyway." He hauls himself up.

"H! Put her down in the stroller this instant!"

"I can hold my own daughter, Lou!" He snaps but puts her down.

"I'm putting her down because I want to NOT because you told me to."

"Whatever you say, Prince Charming."

Later that night, Louis wakes up and feels the other side of the bed empty. He frowns and looks in the other room checking on Capri and Zayn whom haven't moved a muscle.

"H?" He calls out softly, walking to the living room area of their villa.

He sees Harry staring out the large window, rubbing wide circles over his belly. He walks up behind him, locking their fingers.

"Babies keeping you up?"

"Yeah. 'Ve got really bad indigestion too. That chicken does not want to digest just yet." 

He rubs his hand to the top of his belly with a look of discomfort.

"Poor love." 

He rubs along with Harry and laughs when one of the babies follow his hand, kicking or punching out at it.

"Hmmm. I had a bad dream."

"Yeah?"

"Was about drowning, I think. I want to get the kids swim lessons for our pool when we get home."

Louis hums.

"Ok, I'll look into finding someone."

"Thanks."

They sit on the ledge beside the window and just gaze at the stars. Something about Disney makes everything so magical. Plus the large Cinderella castle they have a view of in the window helps a bit with that.

"T's so pretty." Harry mumbles sleepily. 

He'd really like the babies to settle so he can sleep. Although, he does love the feeling of their little rolls and wiggles.

"Yeah. Just like you, H." Louis kisses the top of his head.

"Sap. I'm huge."

"Belly full of my babies. Nothing more beautiful than that."

"Care to tell those babies m'full with to calm down a bit? Think my indigestion might go away if there was a bit less commotion going on in there."

"Yeah? Course. Care to dance with me, my prince? I'll sing and we can sway. Might coax them back to sleep."

"Oh you're just a sucker for romance. Go ahead. Sweep me off my feet." 

Louis helps him up and they sway while he sings "Be My Baby" softly in Harry's ear. The moonlight shines down on them and it's beautiful really. And helpful considering the babies do eventually fall asleep and Harry's tummy feels a bit better.

-

The rest of the week goes by blissfully quick. The twins’ have the time of their lives. They eat breakfast with the princesses and the whole Disney gang. Harry thought Zayn might pass out from excitement. He also blushed adorably when Cinderella came to their table and Capri nearly threw her fork across the room when Elsa entered. 

So yeah, they quite enjoyed their BabyMoon.

Louis even went as far as actually agreeing to wear MATCHING shirts with Harry and the rest of the family. On the last day, Harry wore a red t shirt with black Mickey heads all over it belly sticking out far in front of him, the twins wore matching Mickey Head t shirts with their names on them (Harry is obsessed with monogrammed shirts) and Louis wore a black shirt with a red Mickey head on the pocket.

To say Harry was shocked would be an understatement. Louis must have really caught the Disney bug. 

Harry’s quite weepy when they leave, not wanting to leave behind the magic and go back to the real world. He’s also pretty upset about the whole getting back on a plane thing. His back acts up so bad during the flight that he has to get on all fours and stretch his back out on the plane floor. Louis laughs at him and Harry nearly rips his head off, feeling guilty when he sees the twins’ scared faces. He of course apologizes profusely to both Louis and the kids and all is soon forgotten. 

Disney does that to people.


	8. No Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perrie teaches the twins how to swim & Harry wants to have a little fun with Louis at the office

Alongside interior design, Perrie also teaches swim lessons. Harry's a bit unimpressed when she arrives and Louis just smiles playfully and whispers a "Be Nice" in his ear. Zayn comes along too. He's shit at swimming so Harry thinks he might need this more than the babies.

She gets the twins into the pool with their floaties and begins showing them various swim techniques. Zayn copies slowly behind and Harry giggles at that. 

He sits with a groan on the side of the pool, dipping his swollen feet in. He's shirtless, rounded belly on full display. He doesn't mind showing it off here he's in his own backyard after all. 

He groans again when his back still feels achy.

"How are you feeling?"

"Pregnant. Bit envious seeing you swim 'round all skinny and that."

She giggles and it's cute. Of course it is. How dreadfully annoying. 

Why does the person taking away all his best friend's time have to be so damn likable?

"Being in the pool actually can help with the aches and pains of pregnancy." She says.

Oh is she a midwife too?

Harry decides to try it anyway. He's six months pregnant and wildly uncomfortable already. He doesn't even remember what seeing his feet is like but he doesn't have to see them to know they're swollen. He longs for the day he's skinny again and swimming all around their pool. 

Maybe that's why he's so miffed at Perrie right now. 

He presses his belly forward, trying to stretch out his back muscles. It does little but the water does help the ache a bit. And it makes him less hot. It's the spring so it's not dreadfully hot to anyone but him.

Johannah and William kick out as he paces the pool and he laughs.

"You like the water too babies? Your brother and sister love it too." He taps at one of their feet.

"Dada look! Me swimmin'!" Capri calls.

"I see that, love. I'm so proud."

"Dada I swim too!" Zayn says, pushing past her.

"Babies like pool too, Dada?"

"Yes honey. I think they love it just like you."

"Hey Haz?" Zayn calls.

Harry walks slowly over to the boy who looks two seconds from drowning.

"Bloody hell, Z! Get out of the water before you die."

The pair gets out and pull towels around themselves and take a seat on the lounge chairs.

"So, was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner next week? Need to ask you a few things."

Harry smiles.

"Of course, Z. Let me know when and I'll be there."

\--

Work is a bit harder than Harry thought nowadays. For one, he didn't realize how much sitting around he did at the office until now. He's 26 weeks and keeps having to get up from his desk to pace just to ease the discomfort.

Also his belly hits the desk no matter how far he pushes out. It's quite frustrating because it's either his belly gets squished or he can't reach his keyboard. There is NO in between. His co-workers are quite nice though. They all threw him a bit of a baby shower when he told them he was returning. They can't believe he's having twins again. 

Harry finds it a bit hard to believe himself still.

He gets a call in the middle of his pacing and groans.

"Mr. Tomlinson with Tomlinson and Azoff Law Firm, how may I help you?" 

Harry will never get used to the fact that he owns his own law firm with a mate from college. They thought they'd be a total bust but they are very successful and have many lawyers working beneath him hence why Harry can take off so much time when the babies come.

He remembers when he and his friend, Jeff were trying to figure out a name for their company. For some reason, this was the most important thing to them. It turned out to be one of the most important moments in Harry's life at what happened next. 

_He, Jeff, and Louis were sitting around a box of pizza late one night and Jeff and Harry were stressing over names._

_“How about Hazoff?"_

_"What? No. That sounds like a joke. What about just Styles and Azoff Law Firm?"_

_"What about Tomlinson and Azoff Law Firm?" Louis asked him, perking up from his position._

_Harry thought he was sleeping._

_"But my last name is Styl-"_

_"What if it wasn't?"_

_"Louis what are you saying?"_

_That's when he'd gotten on one knee and asked Harry to marry him. Right beside a greasy pizza box and in front of his new business partner._

"Ah yes, I'd like to ask one of the lawyers on staff on a lunch date and I was wondering if I'd get sued for that?" 

Harry rolls his eyes. Louis is becoming almost as bad as him with the cheesiness.

"I'm not sure about my co workers, but I'd sue you for certain."

"Whyyy?"

"Emotional trauma."

"Worth it. I'm heading out of practice now babe. Got a minute for food?" 

Harry smiles. Ever since he admitted how much he missed Louis, he's been making a massive effort to show up more.

"Yeah love. Call me and I'll buzz you in."

They go to a small cafe down the street from the law office. Harry orders the entire menu while Louis orders a salad.

"Trying to slim down, Boo?"

Louis nods.

"We do have a wedding not too long from now to attend."

Harry frowns.

"He still hasn't called you for dinner?"

He bites his lip.

"No. Think he forgot. Been busy y'know."

"I'm sorry, Love. Know life's hard without your best friend."

"I have you, so I'm ok."

"Yeah, you just have a doting husband who will die for you. Not much but it'll do until your best friend snaps out of it." 

Harry laughs.

"I love you, you dork."

"I am NOT a dork. I'm a football player, H. That is COOL."

"You're a dad. That makes you UNCOOL."

"You're a dad too!"

"I'm a hot shot lawyer. THAT'S cool."

"Whatever. We're both dorks. Soon enough our kids will be repulsed by us in public."

Harry frowns.

"Don't remind me. Used to be so bloody mortified when my mum would come along with me to stuff in high school. She'd always dance at the shops to the music playing."

Louis laughs.

"You do that!"

"I bloody well DO not."

"Ten pounds says you're tapping your foot right now to the music."

"Tapping is DIFFERENT."

They finish up and Harry lies back with a small burp.

"Heartburn. Ate too fast." He moans.

"Sorry, Love."

"Got my Tums. So ready for this pregnancy to be overrrr."

"Still got a while babe."

"Don't remind me."

The twins go crazy when Harry gets up.

"You make them so hyper, Boo."

"They loooove their daddy, don't you babiess?" He coos. 

They go crazy again and he laughs.

"I've got to head back up. You headed home?" Harry asks, puckering his lips for a kiss.

"Just have one more meeting. I'll be home tonight."

Harry frowns.

"Alright."

"Don't you frown, Harry Edward."

"Kiss for the road?"

"How about double?"

"How about you do me at my desk? 50 shades of Grey like."

"Think that's grounds for firing."

"Can't get fired from my own company."

Louis rolls his eyes playfully.

"It's the hormones." They say in unison and kiss goodbye.


	9. Like How I Pictured It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perrie takes Harry and Louis' picture.

Harry's twenty eight weeks, right at seven months and has begged Louis for months to get pregnancy pictures done with him. He didn't have any with his first and wants both sets of twins in them now. Louis finally agrees and they look everywhere for a photographer.

And OF COURSE, of course Perrie knows how to do photography. 

Is there anything she can't do?! 

Harry would be impressed if she still wasn't stealing his best mate away. Zayn still hasn't called for dinner yet and time is ticking for the wedding. So Harry's quite grumpy when Perrie meets them at their house. He still wants her to take his picture though. He’s very short with her and Louis is getting irritated with him. Everything the poor girl says, Harry has a snarky remark. She hasn’t even started taking pictures yet and Louis knows it’s going to be a loooong day. 

“Haz. I’d like to speak to you. Privately. _Now_ ”

Harry pouts at his tone, not used to Louis being angry with him but walks into the pool house anyway. 

“What?” 

“Harry, what is wrong with you?! Perrie is generous enough to take our pictures which she totally didn’t have to do and you treat her like she’s a nuisance.”

“I do not.”

“You do! And it’s really getting on my nerves, Haz. Do you think I like her or something? Do you not remember the fact that I’m MARRIED to YOU?! We went over this YEARS ago. MOVE ON.” 

Harry’s eyes widen and his mouth drops.

“I’m not jealous of you and Perrie.” He seethes. 

He’s quite angry now. Not only does his husband bring Perrie over to take pictures when Louis knows he has an obvious problem with her but he also accuses him of not trusting him. 

“Then what is it, H? Because she’s marrying ZAYN? He’s your FRIEND, Harry. He can’t be single forever just because you don’t want to see him go.” 

“I…..” 

And he’s crying. Bloody hormones.  


“Harry…” 

“Leave me alone, Louis. I don’t want to do these pictures anymore.”

“I know that’s not true. You’ve wanted these since you got pregnant again..”

“It’s not worth it if we’re going to argue.” He sniffles and hugs his middle.

“I’m not trying to argue, love. Really. I just…I don’t get why you’re treating Perrie so badly. I’d understand if she were rude or bad to Zayn but she isn’t. She’s only tried to be your friend.” 

“Z..Zayn still hasn’t called…” 

“Oh love…I knew it was bothering you. He will. I promise. You remember how stressful wedding planning is. He’s probably caught up in it all.” 

“Hasn’t asked me to be his best man…” He whimpers. Louis’ heart breaks.

“You know he will. You’re his best mate. Now stop crying, love. Your eyes will be puffy for pictures.” 

“I..I love you.”

“I love you too. I’m sorry for lashing out at you.”

“I deserved it.”

“Yeah, you did. But I still shouldn’t have done it.” 

Harry wipes his eyes and sniffles one last time. He gives a soothing rub to his active belly, letting out a small groan when one of the babies’ kicks too rough. Louis bends down kissing his tummy and massages his shoulder a bit. Harry moans in pleasure.

“None of that, Styles. At least wait until after pictures..” Louis winks and slaps his butt.

“It’s TOMLINSON.” Harry huffs.

The two walk hand in hand back outside.

“Everything ok?” Perrie asks, sweet smile printed on her lips.

“Yeah. I’m just grumpy today. I’m really sorry.” 

“No problem at all! Pregnancy can’t be easy. Ready to start?” 

Harry nods, sadness forgotten. 

She takes them with the kids first, which is smart Harry has to admit because by the fourth or fifth shot, they're antsy to get away. He allows them to go play in their sand box while they finish up. 

As they're taking a photo with Harry's shirt lifted, Louis kissing him from behind, his belly tightens.

"Ohhh no..."

"Felt that one babe." Louis rubs his belly.

"What's wrong?" Perrie asks, wandering over.

"He's just having some Braxton Hicks. You alright love?"

"Yeah. It's passed..can I sit for a minute? Need to drink some water to stop them."

"Of course! Take all the time you need. I'll look thru what I have so far." 

"Doing ok babe?" Louis asks him once he's sat for a while.

"Yeah. Think I'm a bit overheated though. Can we take some inside?"

"Sure! I'd love to see the nursery!" Perrie squeaks. 

Harry smiles in spite of himself. The nursery. They've only just finished it. It's got nice grey and white striped walls with black cribs. It's very sleek and gender neutral due to the fact they're having both. Johannah has a pretty pink comforter though and William has a nice white one that'll be ruined in no time. They've got their ultrasounds hanging up in the room as well as a J and a W wooden stencil hanging on their beds. 

Harry loves the idea of pictures in there. He might be friends with Perrie once he's done being mad at Zayn. She has really great ideas. She finishes up and heads out promising to send them a CD of them when they’re done. 

Louis goes outside to clean up where they took pictures and Harry stays inside to watch the twins.

The site Louis walks in on may or may not be the cutest thing he's ever witnessed (It is). Harry is sat on their big sofa with a twin on each side of him. Capri and Zayn are leaned down to his belly and all three of them are singing the ABC's. 

Louis is so proud. 

Harry taught them both the alphabet recently and they haven't stopped singing it since.

"What's this then?" He asks with a smile.

"ABC DA DA!" The twins yell at the exact same time. 

Twins are cool like that.

Harry smiles.

"If you sing the ABC's to them in the womb, they come out smart."

"Suuuure love."

"It's true! I sang the ABC's to them when I was pregnant and now they know them!"

"Oh I believe you love. That's exactly why they know them."

"Shut up!"

"Da Da bad word."

"You're right. I'm sorry, lovely."

Harry goes to bed soon after, exhausted from the day. Louis spends the rest of the night cuddled up with all his loves watching a movie.


	10. You Say What You Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Zayn get in a fight over dinner

Harry's twenty-nine weeks and finally going to dinner with Zayn. It's taken awhile but he finally called. Harry nearly jumped in excitement but he’s pretty big so decided against it. 

He goes to the restaurant they picked (Ok he picked but who's asking?) around seven. He waits and waits, eating all the rolls the waiter brought to the table. He doesn’t feel bad because Zayn is taking absolute ages and who leaves buttered rolls out in front of a heavily pregnant person? 

Zayn is approximately an hour late, running in with wind blown hair. Harry's nearly asleep, not looking forward to the heartburn that will inevitably come from eating so late.

"Sorry, H. I was with the wedding planner."

"T's all right, Zayn."

And it is really. But, it still hurts Harry’s feelings a bit. He tries not to let it show because he’s just happy that Zayn finally asked him to go. 

They talk about the babies’ growth and Capri and Zayn while they wait for the food they ordered. Zayn coos over Harry’s active belly and they both reminisce on his last pregnancy. 

"So Harry. I think you know why I asked you here." 

Zayn’s smiling from ear to ear.

"Maybe.."

"Harry, will you be my best man?"

"Of course, Zayn! I can't believe it took you so long to ask. I was so shocked when you said you were engaged already, I mean it's so soon and-"

"Wait what? What's wrong with that?"

"Well nothing, it's just I thought you'd wait longer and-"

"Perrie told me you've been quite stand off-ish to her. Is that why?"

"Zayn, I haven't been-"

"She thinks you don't like her."

"I never said that, Zayn! I just never get to see you so I've been a bit annoyed with-"

"With her?"

"Well mostly you but-"

"Look H, you have your own life and I don't get mad at you for living it."

"What? I'm not mad I just-"

"I thought you'd be happy for me, Harry."

"Zayn shut the hell up and let me talk!"

“I really don’t have to sit here and listen to this.”

“You aren’t LISTENING at all, you haven’t let me speak yet.” 

"I don’t have to listen to know what you’re going to say. I’ve paid attention to the way you’ve acted lately and you know..if you can't be happy for me, maybe you shouldn't be my best man.."

Harry heart drops.

"W-what?"

"I mean why would I want a best man who doesn’t even like my wife? Or someone who can’t support me? Maybe you shouldn't be in the wedding at all. Matter of fact, don't come at all. You're officially uninvited to the wedding." 

Zayn storms off and Harry is left speechless. He just got disinvited to his best friend's wedding for well-not saying anything actually. He's so confused but he feels the tears building and he's more than ready to go home.

He drives home sniffling the whole way, just wanting to get home to Louis. He sighs in relief at the site of their house and drives thru the gate.

"Back already, love? Thought you'd be gone nearly all-shit! H?! What's wrong?!"

"W-where are the kids?"

"They're upstairs in bed. Harry what's going on?!"

"Z-Zayn disinvited me to the wedding.."

"He did WHAT?"

"Can we talk about this upstairs? I want to hug my babies and then I want to lay down."

"Wait, Harry, did you even get to eat?"

"N-no."

"Harry!"

"I don't feel like it right now, can we just go lay down?" 

He waddles up the stairs and Louis follows close behind. He goes to the twins' rooms, kissing them and then walks to he and Louis' bedroom. He undresses as Louis lies down, already in his pajamas. He slowly puts his comfiest pajama pants and top on and lies down on his pregnancy pillow.

"What happened?"

"He was an hour late and then while we waited for our food he asked me to be his best man. I-I told him I would and that I was surprised he was already getting engaged a-and then he said Perrie thought I didn't like her and that I should be happy for him and then he disinvited me. H-he wouldn't even let me talk."

"Wow. You guys truly were meant to be best friends."

"W-what?"

"You're just alike."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was trying to explain things to you when we were dating you never let me finish my sentences." 

Louis laughs lightly but Harry looks at him with a "Are you really bringing that up right now" look and he frowns.

"I'm sorry, love. Wrong timing. You guys need to talk things out. I'm sure he'll come back around."

"W-what if I lose my best friend, Lou?! We've been friends for forever."

"You didn't lose him, love. He's probably stressed over the wedding. You remember how you were, don't you? Niall called you Groom-Zilla." Harry giggles a bit thru his tears.

"Oh love. Please don't cry. I love you and so does Zayn."

"The worst part is is that I actually do like Perrie. She's great. I was just jealous because I didn't get to see Zayn a lot. This is all my fault. I'm selfish."

"Harry, you're the most selfless person in the world, alright? Don't say that about yourself. You just need to talk to Zayn and maybe make sure that Perrie knows you like her. She really is lovely."

"I know. Our pictures t-turned out so good and our kids know how to swim a bit because of her."

"You know I felt the same way about Liam."

"What?"

"Jealous. When he and Sophia got together."

"It's weird because I'm not jealous like I want to be with him or something, I just feel like-"

"You're losing your best friend?"

"Yeah.."

"You know...they probably felt the same way about us.."

"I-I know. But we gave them cute kids to play with."

"Yes. They can't all be as amazing at baby making at us."

"Should've met drunkenly at a party like us."

“Yeah, not everyone can get that lucky, love.” Louis kisses his head.

“Lou?”

“Yeah babe?” 

“I want spaghetti.” 

And spaghetti is what Harry gets.


	11. Written in these Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins' are naughty

"Dats Elsa and dat Anna.." 

Johannah must be enjoying whatever Capri is talking about because she's kicking and wedging herself painfully close to her, stretching Harry's skin wide.

On the other side, he thinks that must be William causing a ruckus because over Zayn telling him about Olaf.

Harry's glad someone can enjoy the movie because he's nearly asleep. Frozen 699 times is ok, but it's the 700th time that's a bit hard to stay awake for.

Lying on the couch with his little babies is pretty much all he feels like doing at this point. He's thirty weeks and miserable. His belly is round and he barely fits into anything. He moans whenever he's forced to wear anything that isn't pajamas. He thought Capri and Zayn were hyper but William and Johannah could quite literally run laps around the both of them. Harry doesn't remember the last time he slept thru the night. His back hurts so badly that he has to wear a belly-band which looks as pretty as it sounds. It's basically used to take the weight off his back. It does little to help. 

He's really ready for Louis to be home because he knows after Frozen ends, the kids will want to run all over the house and he's really not feeling up to chasing them. He's not even sure he has the energy to get off the couch.

"Dada I hungry now." Capri says, just as the ending scene of the movie plays.

"Yeah? Think your brother and sister are getting hungry too."

"Want pizza Dada." Zayn squeaks from beside him.

"I think I can manage that." Harry says. 

He groans, getting up as his back begins to ache immediately. He massages it as he brings the dough out. He puts some pizza sauce, cheese, and mushrooms (that sides for him) on the dough and sets the timer for the oven.

Louis walks in just as the timer beeps. It's a good thing too because Harry's two seconds from lights out.

"H? Bit sleepy, love?"

"Hmmm. Shit! The pizza!"

"Yikes. Language. And don't worry, I put it in the oven already."

"Thank you." He breathes out.

"Feeling ok?"

"Exhausted. And my back is killing me."

"How about you go on to bed after dinner? I'll get the kids ready for bed."

"No, t's alright. You've had a long day."

"You have too, Harry. You're growing two human beings and taking care of two more. That's a lot more work that practicing kicking a ball around a field."

"Hmmm. Ok, maybe just a nap after dinner. Then I'll help with baths."

"Sure you will, Sleepy Head."

"Dada!!!!!!!!!" Capri screeches, running into her daddy's arms. 

Harry winces at the noise as the babies jump inside of him. They had been asleep but the noise jolted them awake and now they are rolling and kicking, excited by Capri's voice.

"Shhh, inside voices, baby. Did you have a good day?"

"Watch Frozen Dada!"

"Did you?"

Capri nods.

"Told baby 'bout Ana and Elsa."

"Well good. That's the most important of information."

"Where's your brother, Capri?"

"Um..."

"Capri...." 

Louis and Harry walk to the playroom, knowing when their little girl doesn't tell them something immediately that she's hiding something.

Louis obviously reaches the playroom first and gasps.

"WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?!"

Harry waddles quickly behind and his mouth drops. Inside the playroom is Zayn sitting with blue marker on absolutely every inch of his body. But that's not even the worst part. The worst part is the walls. Marker, crayon, and what looks to be some type of clay stuck to the wall.

"I--Zayn did it Dada."

"No! Capri did it!"

"I think you BOTH did it and you are in SO MUCH TROUBLE. Right after dinner you both better go STRAIGHT up to bed. No TV, no story, bed. That's it."

"B-but Dada.." Capri's lip wobbles but Louis stands firm.

"No mam. Go get in your seat at the table." 

She glares at the ground but stomps off downstairs. Zayn gets up and follows her, not saying a word. He's far less sassy than his sister and knows when to stay quiet.

Dinner is a rather quiet affair and the kids wash up quickly and go to bed. Well, Capri does anyway. Harry has to give Zayn a bath while Louis tries to figure out how to get the markings off the wall.

Harry is struggling quite a bit with bathing Zayn. Louis must've forgotten what a task it is for him to get on the floor nowadays. Once he's finally situated on the floor, he's exhausted. The twins are bouncing off the walls of his belly in excitement from his shock earlier and the pizza he ate is making him have intense heartburn. He'd really like to lie down but his kids do come first. No matter how naughty. 

He sighs and strips Zayn down helping him in the tub.

"Why'd you do that, baby?" Harry pleads. 

Usually his kids are fairly well behaved. This is so out of character for them and he's hoping it's not because they're getting jealous of the impending arrival of the new babies.

"I..I wanted to draw baby picture." 

His lip wobbles and Harry's not sure if he's telling the truth or trying to get out of trouble but it makes his heart swell. He tries not to let it show though as it's still a no no to draw on the walls.

"Do you understand why we draw on paper and not the walls, now?"

"Yes Dada. I sorry."

"I forgive you. Just-ask me next time for paper, ok?"

"You sleepin' Dada."

"I know, love. That was my fault. I'll try to stay awake better next time too, ok?"

Zayn nods.

Harry bends over uncomfortably, squishing his tummy in the process to try and bathe Zayn. It's not going well as the babies protest immediately.

This is IMPOSSIBLE.

"LOUIS!!!!" He screams, finally giving up after a few more attempts.

"Yeah love?" Louis asks, running in. Harry's lip wobbles.

"I-I can't bathe him. My belly's in the way and the babies HATE this position.." He sobs.

"No! No, H. No tears. I'll bathe him! Go on to bed! Please love, you're exhausted."

"I-I can't get up.." He cries out and Louis laughs sympathetically.

"Need a hand?" 

Harry grabs it immediately, hauling his body up immediately and walking to the bedroom. Louis finishes washing Zayn until he's mostly not marked on anymore and puts him to bed. 

He walks slowly over to their shared bedroom and joins Harry in the bed. He's a bit surprised he's still awake but knows why soon as he sees his belly ripple underneath the covers.

"Oh love. Hyper tonight, huh?"

"I've got the worst heartburn, Lou. Do you have any Tums? I ran out and I'm hurting bad."

Louis frowns and looks in his nightstand drawer.

"Of course, Love. Always keep some on hand for you just in case."

"Thank you. You're a life saver."

Louis scoots down to Harry's belly, lifting his shirt a bit to expose his skin. He puts a hand to his bare belly and Harry shivers.

"Sorry love. Just feel like I never get a chance to talk to these guys. Hi babies! How you doing in there? I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you today. Your brother and sister were having a bit of a drawing war. I hope you don't learn their techniques. I'd really like it if you just stayed little forever."

Harry giggles softly.

"Z said they were drawing the babies."

"You believe everything they say."

"He's two. Not much to lie about at two. It's not actually quite bad."

"Babies, your daddy has gone completely mental." 

The babies’ shift over and fight for space next to Louis' mouth. Harry huffs, pressing into the sides to shift their bodies. It really doesn't feel too good when they're on top of each other like that. He moans as one of the twins cozies high up into his ribs.

"Shhhhh. Babies, how about a song? Would you like a song? Would that help soothe you, hmm?"

"I think they'd like that."

Louis begins singing in a low voice and as if like magic, the twins calm. Harry scoots down on his pregnancy pillow and huffs turning to face Louis.

"Feel like I can't lay on that side or I'll bloody squish them."

Louis giggles and kisses his round belly.

"If you wake them, I swear Tomlinson-"

"I love you too, darling." He cuddles behind Harry and they drift off.


	12. You're Hearing Me Say: Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has some news that doesn't sit well with Harry

"Lou.....m'tired, it's been an extra long day. The twins have been running wild all day and I haven't had a chance to sit. The babies are kicking like crazy and I've had some Braxton hicks. Can't you just come home and we can cuddle in bed? I don't feel good." 

Harry's thirty two weeks and done. So done. His babies apparently didn’t get the memo that twins are supposed to come early because he's not dilated at all. Which he's glad because it's way too early but the end can't come soon enough. 

He just wants his husband, his pregnancy pillow, and maybe a warm bath. 

But Louis is pretty insistent on taking him out and he's honestly too exhausted to even argue. 

He groans, making sure Gemma has been called to baby sit and of course, Louis took care of it. At least he's done that. He walks slowly to his closet, turning the light on as he goes inside. He tries on three shirts and just as he's about to rip a third in half, Louis walks in.

"Bought you this. Hopefully you won't need too many more." 

It's a simple grey shirt but it fits over his belly and he's able to pair it with a button down and feel semi decent. He smiles, not even having to say thank you because Louis knows how thankful he is. He styles his hair and slips pants on and waddles miserably out the door.

"Bad day, love?"

"Just long. I'm huge and things are getting pretty hard to do. Think Thursday I'll have to go on leave again. I'm ready to relax a bit." Louis bites his lip.

"Kinda why I wanted to bring you out, Love.." Harry's face drops.

"What..?"

"We have a game in Italy next week.."

"I'm sorry?"

"I have to go to Italy, H."

Harry's lip wobbles.

"N-no. Why?!"

"I'm the best player on the team, Hazza. They need me."

"I need you!"

"Harry, it's only a few days."

"But I'm pregnant! Like really, really far along, Lou. Can't you tell your coaches?!"

"I'm afraid that's not how it works, love.."

"I'm not hungry. Take me home."

"What?"

"I. Don't. Feel. Like. Eating. I lost my appetite and I want to go home and go to bed."

"Harry please. The babies need to eat."

"Go thru the drive thru at Wendy's. I'm NOT sitting at a table with you and pretending to be happy about this situation."

"Harry..."

He drives to Wendy's anyway and gets Harry's favorite foods hoping to make him a bit happier. Harry eats them so quickly that Louis never even sees the food come out of the bag.

"Love..you know I would change it if I could.."

"What if I go into LABOR, Lou? Ever thought of that?"

"Harry, you won't. You aren't dilated at all."

“And if I do? I wasn’t dilated last time and I went into labor, suppose it happens again?”

“Then I would come back, of course but-“

“You might not make it in time.”

“Harry, odds are the babies won’t come while I’m gone..”

"I can't believe you waited THIS long to tell me."

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me babe."

"I-I don't want to be alone!! I'm hurting, Lou. I'm uncomfortable and I can barely move around by myself."

"I know, love. I can get our mum's to come check on you while I'm gone I just-you understand right? That it's mandatory?"

“You didn’t even try to get out of it, did you? I tell you I have a shit day and you take my on a date to tell me THIS?” 

“It’s not like I WANT to go. I have to!” 

"Don't talk to me."

Harry climbs in their bed without another word to Louis when they reach home.

Louis huffs knowing it's just the boy's hormones but he gets the sheets for the couch anyway. He’s not going to even bother trying to get in bed with Harry when he’s like this. 

He truly does feel guilty but what can he do? His team needs him and ok, so does his family but this is how he makes a living! He was furious when his coach told him where the game was. He truly did try and get out of it but his coach didn’t budge. He’s really not keen on leaving Harry for any amount of time when he’s this pregnant. He hates when Harry’s mad at him. It makes his stomach hurt. 

He fluffs his pillow, ready for a long night. The couch is comfy but nowhere is truly comfortable enough without Harry. 

-

Sometime in the middle of the night, Louis hears rustling from the stairs. Harry trudges down the stairs, wiping his eyes sleepily.

"Love, you should've called me to help you down the stairs. You could've fallen."

"I'm sorry.." He whimpers, rubbing his belly soothingly.

"No, H. I'm sorry. I should've been more considerate about your feelings on the situation. I understand completely why you would be upset. You're getting really close to your due date."

"I just miss you."

"It's just a few days. We can Skype every night and I'll be back to rub your aching back in no time. I'll miss you too though."

"Hmmm. Ok." 

Harry lies next to him on the couch, cuddling into his neck and closing his eyes.

"What are you doing up, love?" Louis asks, kissing his curls.

"Babies won't go to sleep. The usual."

"Getting so big love. I'm getting pretty excited." 

Louis smiles and rubs at Harry's active belly. He's right. Harry's belly is huge. It's all round and pretty and Louis thinks he must be the most beautiful human being in the entire world.

\--

"Hazza I have a surprise for youuuuuuu." Louis coos, walking up the stairs the next week.

He’s getting ready to leave, for the airport and Harry is quite weepy. He huffs.

"Lou, if it's another one of your home made Mexican dishes, save it until after the babies come, ok? You know my stomach can't handle it. We just got the toilet fixed."

"Oi you always do share too much when you're pregnant."

"Zayn?!"


	13. Forget All We Said That Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgiveness all around.

"That's my name. Wouldn't have a son named that if it weren't for me."

"Louis, what..?"

"I didn't want to leave without you guys making up." Louis says, "I've gotta go now, love. I'll see you on Monday. Ok?"

Louis hates leaving his thirty three week, heavily pregnant husband at home but he's at least glad that Zayn agreed to come over and talk things out.

"Ok. I love you.."

"Love you too. Babies-stay put while I'm gone." 

He kisses his belly and gets two rolls in return. Harry groans as the rolls create unneeded pressure.

"So, shit Haz. I don't even know where to start. I'm so so bloody sorry. I've been so stressed out with the wedding that I've been snapping at everyone. My mum's bloody pissed at me right now."

Harry gets up and grips him into a hug. Zayn's nearly knocked down by his shaking belly.

"Easy mate."

"I-I'm sorry, Z. I shouldn’t have said it was too soon for you to get married. Perrie' lovely and she's helped our family with so much lately. This pregnancy is making me a right ass and I'm sorry."

"So we're both hormonal?"

"I have an excuse, you don't."

"Will you still come to my wedding?"

"Of course. Front row."

"How about right by my side?"

"You-you still want me to be your best man?"

"Of course! You're my best mate in the whole world."

"Do you-I mean, can you stay for a bit? Hang out?"

"Cleared my schedule for my favorite curly boy."

Harry tries not to cry but he does. He's pregnant, OK?

"T-thanks."

"H, Louis told me you've been struggling and feeling lonely. I can't believe you didn't tell me that. You could've come with me to all of this wedding shit mate. You're good at it. I'm shit at it. Perrie thinks I'm a bloody idiot."

Harry laughs wetly.

"You are a bloody idiot."

"You love me."

"Only because your mum is my doctor."

"Heard that one before. Now come on. Let's go eat. And where's my mini me?"

"He's upstairs."

They go get the twins and go to Harry's favorite Chinese place. 

Harry eats his Lo Mein while the babies kick happily under his palm.

"Bloody hell! I saw a foot!"

"Yeah, that happens. You don't remember?"

"My baby kick big Unca Z." Capri says with a smile.

"Your baby?" He pokes her tummy and she giggles.

"Yeah, da girl baby."

"Oh just the girl baby is yours?"

"Mine's da boy baby Unca Zayn." Zayn chimes in.

"Well which ones MINE?"

"You don't got one."

Zayn fakes a frown and the twin's giggle. 

Harry eats way too much and is moaning at the end.

"What's wrong? Let me guess. Heartburn, indigestion the works?"

"If you knew, why'd you bother asking?"

"You didn't learn a thing the first pregnancy did you?"

"I can't help it, Z! M' so bloody hungry."

"I finish, Da Da. Can we go get cinnamon roll?" Capri asks. 

Harry's eyes light up.

"Yes baby we can."

"Didn't you JUST say you had heartburn and indigestion?"

"So what? It's a cinnamon roll."

"You're ridiculous, Harry."

"I'm PREGNANT, Zayn."

They walk to the Cinnamon Roll restaurant down the road and Harry has to sit in a chair outside when they arrive. Zayn goes and orders everything and brings it out to him, sitting down beside him.

"They kicking?"

"Always.”

"Let me have a chat, then." He leans down to Harry's active belly.

"Hello babes. It's Uncle Zayn. Without a doubt, I am the coolest person you'll meet here on the outside."

"No Z, I am!" Capri interrupts.

"No me!" Zayn squeaks.

"No it's me. Can you kick for me little ones? Hellooooooooo?" 

Of course the babies go absolutely crazy, fighting for space near Zayn's mouth and Harry groans at the extreme discomfort.

"Sorry, H." Harry's pretty sure he isn't sorry if his shit-eating grin is anything to go by.

\--

"Perrie? It's Harry. Was wondering if you'd like to come by and go to lunch?" 

Ever since his talk with Zayn yesterday, Harry has felt horribly guilty that Perrie thinks he doesn't like her. 

Which, well...was technically true but not anymore! 

And he'd really like to make it up to her. He's also missing Louis quite a bit and needs a distraction that isn't two screaming toddlers.

"That sounds nice. I'd love to!"

She comes around an hour later and Harry's super thankful that somehow he was able to put his pants on by himself today. He's started having to sit and wee now so he was a bit worried he'd have to ask Perrie for help. 

Luckily, it wasn't the case.

She does however have to help him gather the twins' up to dress them.

"You're a hero, Harry. Really. Doing this while you're so pregnant." 

Harry groans, pushing his belly outward.

"Ugh. Thanks."

"You doing ok?"

"Yeah, just ready to have these babies."

She smiles.

"How much longer?"

"Seven weeks, give or take. Really can't come fast enough."

"You poor thing. You look great."

"Thank you, Perrie. That's really nice. You're fiancé always made fun of me when I was pregnant last time."

"Yeah? Well I make fun of his bed head so I got your back."

Harry giggles. Perrie's lovely. He hates that he didn't give her a chance before.

They go to an Italian eatery in the square and Harry eats an entire plate of pasta. Perrie gets a small chicken sandwich and Harry huffs.

"Making me feel like a pig."

"You're pregnant. It makes sense. Woah. Was that a heel?" She asks, pointing to the top of Harry's belly, sticking up above the table.

"Baby kick dada, lots!" Capri squeals.

"Come dada. Want to feel." Zayn says. 

Harry huffs but scoots closer to his booster seat. He puts a hand to his belly and one of the twins kick out hard. Harry quietly groans, rubbing his side a bit.

"Dada!!! Kicked me! Baby kick!" Zayn claps his hands and Harry smiles.

"Yes, love. Quiet down, ok?"

"Could I-" Perrie asks, scooting closer.

"Oh of course! You don't have to ask. They never do." He laughs. 

She puts a hand to his belly and feels a kick.

"Wow."

"Yeah. Talking to them makes them go even crazier."

"Hi little tots. Comfy and cozy inside there?" The babies go absolutely crazy and Harry huffs.

"Woah. Sorry. Are you alright?" She says with a laugh.

"Yeah, sorry. Just ate too much and now there's lots of tumbling going on in my belly. Not the best mix."

"Oh no..I'm sorry."

"No Perrie! That's perfectly fine. I like it really. Love their kicks."

"I can't wait to have one with Zayn..you know when we're married."

Harry smiles.

"You're going to be a really good mum, you know."

"You think so? I've always thought Zayn would be the better parent."

"He sleeps all day! No way will he be THAT good." They both laugh.

"Do you feel up for some shopping?"

"Yeah actually. I'd like to get the babies' coming home outfits."

"Isn't your stomach feeling off?"

"It's just a bit of heartburn and indigestion. I'm used to it."

She smiles.

"Ok. Let's go!"

The pair shops for more than two hours. Harry finds the most beautiful dress for Johannah and a bubble for William. He also buys them monogrammed blankets for the hospital.

"So-are you going to do a natural delivery?"

"Yeah. No medication. I did it with Capri and Zayn.”

"Oh yeah. You went into labor at that party, right?"

Harry blushes.

"Yeah..Quite embarrassing when I think about it."

"I think it's amazing. Weren't you in pain?"

"Loads."

"Zayn sure does have a good best friend."

"He really does, doesn't it? Think we better head home soon. I've got to get some Tums in my system and get these two laid down. Looks like they've already started their nap." Perrie smiles down at them.

"They're Angels, Harry. Really."

They drive to Harry and Louis' house and Perrie helps take the kid's inside.

"Thank you for today, Perrie. And everything else you've done. I've really been quite unfair to you and I want to apologize. I've just been really hormonal this go around and I'm not used to having to share my best friend."

"Oh love. I understand. I'm just glad you don't hate me. Your approval was super important to me."

"Yeah?"

"Of course. Zayn wouldn't have married me if you hated me or something."

"You really are a lovely girl. I'm so glad you and Zayn found each other."

And he really truly is.


	14. Spaces Between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry aches without his Louis

"She's great, Lou! I really love her!" Harry gushes that night to Louis over FaceTime.

"I told you, love. Let me see belly." He begs. 

Harry rolls his eyes.

"Louuuuu, it hasn't been that long."

"Feels it. Let me see." 

Harry pulls the phone down towards his tight t shirt.

"Uh no. Shirt up."

"Louuuuuu."

"Hazzzzza."

"Fine." 

He lifts his shirt and Louis gasps.

"Even bigger."

"Whatever."

"How are you feeling, love?"

"Big. And exhausted. The kids were a handful tonight. Wish you were here." He sniffles.

Louis' heart lurches.

"I know, love. Don't cry, please. I'll be home in a bit. Why don't you head on to bed? You look knackered."

"I-I can't sleep without you. And the babies are kicking and I have a headache. Want you."

"I know baby. It's only a few more days."

"It's not fair. "

"It's a paycheck."

"We're rich enough!"

"H...."

"Just forget it. I've gotta go."

"Harry, please don't hang up angry."

"M'not angry."

"Upset."

"Not upset."

"Whatever you are, don't hang up until you're happy again."

"I'm not any of those things. Ugh. I'm sorry. I have a really bad headache and I just miss you."

"I miss you too, H. I'm sorry your head's hurting."

"T's not your fault."

"Kinda is. I'm causing you stress."

"You're making money for our family, Boo. Great money."

"Well...Daddy beat Italy today."

"I know, Boo. You know I watched you on TV. Zayn was so happy, he tried to call you after the game."

Louis frowns.

"Fookin' service. I didn't even get a missed call."

"It's ok, Boo. He forgot about it after Big Zayn let him draw in his art room.” 

They talk for a while longer until Harry can't take it anymore.

"Ugh. Boo. M'sorry, my head is killing me and this light isn't helping. I've gotta lie down. I love you."

"I love you more, Harry. Get some rest. I hope your head feels better."

"Ugh. Thanks, I just need sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Louis decides to go to bed himself. It's pretty late in Italy as well, being an hour ahead of London. He snuggles in and falls asleep after an hour of tossing and turning. 

How does anyone ever sleep without Harry?

-

He's awoken by a noise some odd hours later and he's not sure what it is. He passes it off as a dream and closes his eyes again when he hears the noise again. 

His phone.

He groans, patting the bed looking it. He knows it's probably Harry, unable to go to sleep. He finally grasps down on it and answers sleepily.

"Louis?"

"Zayn? Why are you calling me at," he looks at the clock, "4 AM?"

"Ok, first. Don't panic."

Louis' heart races.

"Don't tell me not to panic, Zayn. You're calling me at 4 AM. What is it?"

"Well, ehm. Harry's in the hospital."

"HE'S WHAT?!"

"I told you not to panic."

"How can I not?!"

"Calm down. He's ok. He called me about an hour ago in tears. Said his head was hurting really bad and thought he might need to get his blood pressure checked."

"Oh no. Preeclampsia?!"

"Louis, stay calm. Yeah, he thought it might be that so we brought him here and-"

"IS IT PREECLAMPSIA?! Shit is he delivering tonight?! Shit Zayn, I-I'm not there!"

"Louis CALM DOWN. They've checked him out and his blood pressures fine. A bit on the low side even. Said it was probably just a migraine but they're watching his blood pressure for a bit to make sure."

"I'm getting a red eye home."

"You really don't have to do that."

"Like hell I don't! Where are the kids?"

"They're here with us. Perrie's got them in the waiting room. They're still sound asleep."

"I'm on my way."

"Figured as much."

Louis scrambles around throwing his stuff in a suitcase in absolutely no order and barely gets it zipped before he's dashing out the door. 

He gets a cab to the airport and buys the earliest flight back home. He's relieved when the next flight leaves in an hour. 

He's going home. He'll be home soon. He tries to steady his heart but he absolutely can't stand being away from Harry. 

Especially in the hospital.

It only takes two hours and he couldn't be more thankful. He dials Zayn's number with shaky hands.

"We're back at your house." Zayn answers tiredly and Louis breathes a sigh of relief.

"I'm on my way."

"See you soon."

He drives like an absolute maniac back home and he actually begins doubting the London police because he isn't pulled over once. He pulls into the gate and rushes through the front door. 

He sees Harry laying miserably on the couch, with a washcloth on his eyes, head in Perrie's lap as she rubs his temples. Zayn is in the lazy boy, trying his hardest to stay awake. Perrie looks oddly awake for the night they've had and gives a sweet smile to Louis as he frantically runs to Harry.

"H....."

Harry turns a bit with a groan, and looks at Louis confused.

"Boo?"

Louis' heart finally leaves his throat and his breathing returns to a semi normal pace.

"Yeah babe. T's me."

"What're you doing home already?"

"You went to the bloody hospital, that's what. Why didn't you tell me on FaceTime that you felt so bad?"

"Wasn't anything you could do."

"How are you feeling now?"

"Bit better. Head's still hurting a bit but just sleepy now."

"Let's get you to bed, yeah?"

"Thank you so much Perrie." Harry whispers, sitting up slowly.

"Of course, love. Anytime."

"Zayn, shit. Thank you so much, mate. I really can't thank you enough for all you do for us."

"How about just being in my wedding with that dopey husband of yours?" Zayn jokes patting him on the back.

"I can do that. Thanks man. And Perrie, thank you so much darling. I love you."

"I love you too, babe. Take care of our boy!"

"Will do."

Zayn and Perrie see themselves out and Louis locks the door. He slowly starts to help Harry up when he stops him.

"No Boo. If I move the babies will wake up."

"You want to lie on the couch?"

"Cuddle me." Harry says, nodding.

"Ok babe. You're sure?"

"Yeah. Put a movie on."

"Won't that hurt your head?"

"Don't turn it up."

Louis puts it on a random Lifetime movie and cuddles Harry close, letting him be the little spoon.

"Missed you Boo."

"Obviously, went to the bloody hospital just so I'd come back."

"I'm sorry I ruined your trip."

"Oh Harry. It was work. Not a trip without you. I've been wanting to come home to you since I left. Not necessarily because you went to the hospital but you know."

"I was so scared, Lou. I...I thought we'd lose them."

"No way babe. Our babies are strong. Plus they love your belly. They're not coming out for ages."

"Ohhhh please don't say that...." Harry moans. 

Louis rubs his temples until he drifts to sleep. He follows close behind, able to sleep now with the curly haired boy in his arms.


	15. C'mon C'mon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has to wake a sleepy Harry

Harry's thirty six weeks pregnant and swollen and cranky. Luckily, the twins decided on a movie day so he gets to lie on the couch. He didn't get any sleep the night before, babies going crazy as ever, so he's trying his best to stay awake now.

"Dada?"

"Yes Z?"

"Does your belly hurt?"

"No love. It just feels a bit stretched and heavy. It'll start hurting when the babies are ready to come. You know when your belly hurts from eating too much?"

He nods with wide eyes. Harry loves how curious his children are.

"Well Daddy's belly will hurt a bit like that when the babies want to come."

"Why babies hurt Dada?" He looks concerned now.

"Oh they don't do it on purpose love. It's to let me know they're ready to come."

"Why?"

Harry feels like this treading a bit too close to the sex talk and his babies are only TWO.

"Because when my tummy starts to hurt, I go to the hospital and the doctor helps the babies come."

"Did you eat them?"

"Eat what?"

"Da babies."

"No love. They grew inside of my belly."

"How they get in there?"

"How about some ice cream before Daddy gets home?"

Zayn quickly nods and Harry sighs in relief, happy in his success to distract the boy from his questions.

"Want some ice cream too Dada!" Capri squeaks.

"Think we'd all like to have some. Let daddy go get some." 

He groans and tries three times to haul himself off the couch. He finally is able to get his balance and groans lowly at the severe pain in his back. He rubs the bottom of his belly.

"Ready when you are, babes." He says to the active babies under his heart.

Really he'd like them to stay until they're fully developed but he's just SO uncomfortable and achy and swollen. Dr. Malik says the babies are perfectly on track. No dilation and measuring ahead. 

Harry is sensing a pattern in his pregnancies now.

Louis comes home to see all three pieces of his heart cuddled on the couch together, licking drips of ice cream of their spoons.

"Ice cream before dinner?"

"Yes. Your son was asking some questions about the babies in my belly."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Like how they got there."

"Wonderful! Ice cream before dinner! I guess no ones hungry for dinner yet then?"

"Hmmm. How about a late afternoon nap and then we'll get ready to go?"

"Is that what my love requires?"

"I do."

"What about you babes? Tired?"

"Nooooo Dada!"

"Hmm. How about we play outside for a bit while Daddy has a rest?"

"Yeah Dada! Outside! Outside!"

"Come on, love. Let's get you comfy upstairs."

Louis helps a full Harry waddle up the stairs and into bed.

"Feeling ok, babe?"

"Yeah. Just have a bit of a stomach ache."

"Yeah? Labor like?"

"No. More like way too much ice cream like."

"Ah. That's no good. Babies calm enough?"

"Yeah. Sort of mellowed out for now."

"Good. Take a nap, love. I'll be back in a while. Our mums wanted to meet us for dinner tonight. Will you be ok for a late dinner?"

"Yeah. Think after I sleep I'll be alright."

"Let me know if you need me."

Louis walks out the bedroom door and outside where the twins are running around.

"Dada! When babies comin?" Capri asks.

"Just a few more weeks love. About 4." 

Louis holds up four fingers and Capri nods, although he's pretty sure she doesn't know what four weeks really means.

-

Two hours later and twins are very dirty. They've got mud somehow all over them and Louis not even sure HOW or WHY. All he knows is that they need a bath. He could use one himself. He rounds them up and takes them to their bathroom across the hall from their room. He runs them a warm bath and plops them both down.

"Bubbles Dada."

"Hmm. Alright...we've got Elsa bubbles and Nemo bubbles. Which are we doing today?"

"Nemo dada!"

"No Elsa!"

"Capri love, I think you got to pick last time we'll do Nemo this time. Elsa next."

"Ok Dada." 

She smiles a toothy grin at him. He's actually pretty surprised she didn't fight him. She's quite sassy like him.

He bathes them both and wraps them up in big fluffy white towels and tickle attacks them. Their giggles fill the house and he takes them to their bedroom to get dressed. He quickly dresses them and checks the time.

"Ok little loves. Can you sit tight and watch The Little Mermaid while I go wake up Dada?"

They nod. 

He hears the doorbell ring and curses around his breath. He opens the door and smiles at Anne and Jay.

"Hi love!" Jay hugs him but quickly pulls away.

"Boo...a shower would be nice dear. We're going somewhere quite nice." Louis rolls his eyes playfully.

"Was just going to do that."

"Where's Harry?"

"He's asleep upstairs. He's always so exhausted."

"Poor love. Go ahead and do what you need, love. We'll watch the twins."

"Thank you! They're in the den watching the Little Mermaid."

They nod and walk into the den.

Louis walks upstairs and smiles once he reaches the bedroom. Harry is sleeping quite soundly cuddled up to this pregnancy pillow. He lets out small little snores every once in a while and Louis' so fond. He hates to wake him but knows he has to.

"Hazza? Open those pretty greens for me, love."

Harry moans, turning over in his sleep.

"Harrrrry?"

"Leave me 'loneeee.."

"Have to wake up, babe."

"Mmgh." He scoots further away from the incessant poking and settles back down.

"Ok, Harry Edward. I guess it's time to play dirty."

He scoots up to Harry's body and lifts his shirt exposing his bare belly. He pokes a finger into his belly. 

Harry swats him away in irritation. He pokes his belly again a bit deeper.

"William Edwaaaaaaaard. Johannah Annnnne. Need your help waking Dada."

"Stop it, Boooooooo."

Louis smirks and begins kissing his belly, making sure to press his lips deep and make extra loud smacking noises. One baby kicks out at him and he smirks.

"Hellllllllo." 

And that's all it takes for the babies to start kicking around like crazy, stretching Harry's skin. He thinks he even sees an imprint of a foot at one point.

"Ughhhhhh. That's not fair. Fine. You win." Harry grumbles, sitting up slowly.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, H. Our mum's are here."

"Need to shower." He rubs his eyes sleepily and Louis kisses his cheek.

"Me toooo." He winks.

Harry rolls his eyes with a smile and goes to the bathroom stripping down and hopping into the warm water. Louis gets the pair two towels and strips down too. He steps in behind Harry who's letting the water cascade down his body.

Louis comes behind him, putting both hands to his belly and kisses his cheek.

"Back hurts so bloody bad."

"Oh babe. It's almost over..let me massage you." 

He kneads his thumbs into Harry's tight muscles and he moans.

"Feels good, Boo. We don't have time for this though. Our mum's are downstairs."

Louis nods.

"I'll wash you down." He first washes Harry then himself and rinses.

"Ready to get out?"

"Guess so."

They get dressed and walk downstairs.

"Oh Harry!!! You look amazing darling!" Jay gushes.

"Thanks Jay. I feel huge."

"Oh nonsense. You're all belly." Anne coos.

They all get into the car and drive to a fancy restaurant down the road.

"Reservation for Tomlinson."

"Right this way, sir."

-

"So Capri? Zayn? Are you ready to be a big brother and a big sister?" Anne asks.

"Yeah Gigi! Gonna teach baby football like Dada!" Zayn squeaks.

"Gonna watch Elsa and Anna with Baby!" Capri says.

"You'll be such lovely siblings, dears."

"Sib-ing?"

"It means brother and sister, love." Louis explains, looking at the poor confused girl.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Jay asks once the food arrives.

"Pretty uncomfortable. I feel so much bigger than last time."

"You're belly does look a tad bigger. Did Patricia tell you the latest weights?" Anne asks.

"Said about 5 lbs each so far."

"Wow. That's big. Especially for twins."

"Yeah. Feel it too." He leans back a bit in his chair.

"So..are you going to make us wait to know names?!"

"I completely forgot we haven't told you." Harry smiles taking Louis' hand.

"Lou? Care to share the girl's name?"

Louis smiles from ear to ear.

"Girl is going to be called...Johannah Anne."

Jay and Anne stare wide eyed at them. Anne puts a hand to her heart as Jay's eyes fill with tears.

"You're naming her after us.."

"Yes, of course. I mean you've helped us all our lives and even more now. Now you can never complain about us doing something nice for you." Louis jokes.

"What's the boy's name?"

"William Edward."

"Oh boys. We love them. I'm so excited!" Jay squeals.

"Me too."

"Nobody's more excited than me. I'm so ready to have my old body back." Harry jokes. 

The table relaxes and starts eating their dinner.

"Zayn love. Smaller bites, yeah?" Harry says for the tenth time.

"Sorry Da Da."

"Oww..."

"Ok H?"

"Yeah, bloody Braxton Hicks." He leans back in his chair, rubbing his belly.

"Oh love...drink some more water." 

Harry drinks two more glasses and the fake contractions stop.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, kinda wanted it to be the real deal."

"H, they need to keep cooking."

"I know! I know, ok?! I'm just SO uncomfortable." Harry snaps.

"I'm sorry, Love." Louis rubs his back.

"No I'm sorry. Of course I'm not ready to have the babies yet. Want to feel their kicks a bit longer."


	16. We're Only Getting Older Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins go to the pediatrician and Louis watches a sleeping Harry.

It's the twins’ two and a half year appointment at their pediatrician's office today. Most kids only see their doctor's yearly but since the kids are twins, they go every year and half year. Louis and Harry think it's really because their doctor loves the twins so much. 

Either way, they have to go and Harry is an emotional wreck. He's thirty-seven weeks and hormonal enough but add on the fact that is babies are two and a half? He's a mess.

"Why Dada crying?"

"I just can't believe how big you're getting."

"Yeah I big girl, Dada!"

"You'll always be my little princess though, right?"

"No Dada. BIG girl princess. Baby in belly is little princess."

Harry wipes his tears and sniffles.

"H...." Louis pouts, feeling bad for his swollen love.

"I know. I know. I just-they're TWO AND A HALF, Lou. It feels like just yesterday they were newborns."

"I know. But we'll have two NEW newborns soon enough."

Harry rubs his belly in tight circles.

"I know. Just miss my first little babies."

They park in a parking spot right next to the door. Louis helps a waddling Harry to the door before helping the twins out of their car seats.

Just as Harry gets comfortable in his seat, the nurse calls them back. He groans and hauls himself back up. 

The doctor comes in shortly after the twins get their heights and weight taken. Zayn is exactly two inches taller and three pounds heavier than Capri.

"Hello Tomlinson family! Wow Harry. I see you've got another one on the way pretty soon. How far along?"

"Thirty-seven weeks. You'll be seeing them soon enough."

"Them?" 

Harry laughs.

"It's twins, again."

"No kidding? Boys or girls?"

"Boy and girl again."

"Well, you two are very lucky, huh?" The doctor, Dr. Eden says.

"I'll let you know when I'm no longer big as the office."

Dr. Eden laughs and checks the twins out fully.

"All right. These two look marvelous. I'd like to see them again at age three. And bring those twins in when they're a week old, you know." Harry smiles knowingly. 

This is not his first rodeo.

Harry loves Dr. Eden. He remembers picking him when he figured out he was pregnant. He knew absolutely nothing about a pediatrician, but Dr. Eden made him feel so comfortable. He's like part of the family now.

"No shots?" Zayn asks with a smile.

"Unless you want one?"

"No! No. Ready to go Da Da."

"Can I take my beautiful family out for a picnic at the park?" Louis asks and Harry moans a bit.

"Ok but you have to help me up and down."

"Of course darling. Let's go get sandwiches and some macaroni for you." 

They go to their favorite cafe and drive to the park.

As soon as they finish eating, the twins run to the playground. Harry and Louis follow behind, watching them closely.

"Can you believe in three weeks or less we'll have another set?" Louis asks, rubbing Harry's rounded belly.

"Better get all the sleep we can now."

"Ugh. I'm so bloody hot. Is it hot?"

"Not really love. It feels quite nice."

"M' sweating bullets."

"Just a bit longer, love. Hold on."

They drive home a while later with two heavily sleeping toddlers in the back. Louis checks the mail and smiles when he stumbles upon a letter.

"H?"

"Yeah?" Harry mumbles, nearly half asleep himself.

"Got an invitation for you." He opens it and smirks.

"Zayn's bachelor party. It's in two weeks.”  
"  
"Two weeks? What day?"

"Saturday."

"Bloody hell, H. You'll be thirty nine weeks. Think you'll feel up to it?"

"Absolutely. M'not dilated at all so far. Maybe a party will bring these babies out if they haven't come."

"I don't think it's a good idea, Haz."

"I'm NOT missing my best friend's bachelor party, Lou."

"Alright! Alright! We'll be there."

"You can get off?"

"I'm taking off starting next week. I'd like to be there whenever you start to feel anything."

-

It's 3 AM and Louis is wide-awake. He's quite surprised he's awake and Harry's not. The curly headed lad is usually the one awake due to their babies kicking but alas the boy is sound asleep next to Louis, belly not making any sort of movement, which tells him the babies are all snug and warm sleeping away under Harry's heart. 

So yeah, Louis has so reason to be awake but he is. 

Not that he minds though. It's very rare he gets to sit and admire the beauty of a heavily pregnant sleeping Harry. He looks in absolute peace and it makes Louis heart swell. He's cuddled up to his pregnancy pillow like always and his belly creates a hill in the covers. He's got his mouth opened slightly, like he always does and small snores erupt from his lips every so often. 

Louis is so amazed something so beautiful could ever be his.

He feels so sorry for the boy because he knows how bad he's felt lately and he wishes he could take the pain away but he also knows how much Harry truly does love carrying his children. He knows that no matter how much he complains he'd still get pregnant again. They both love children and want a big family. But for now he's just glad he's getting some rest. It seems like that is so rare for him lately. Louis guesses it was the warm milk Harry drank before bed that lulled both him and the babies to sleep. It also stopped his heartburn so Louis has to remember to keep the fridge stocked with milk from now on. 

Harry fidgets in his sleep and for a moment Louis thinks he might wake up but then he's rolling over and curling up to Louis as close as his belly will allow. 

Harry has abandoned his pregnancy pillow to snuggle up to Louis. 

This is such a win for him because Harry loves that bloody pregnancy pillow. Louis HATES it because the only time he ever even feels Harry in the bed is when he's kicking him in his sleep or poking him awake to get him food. So yeah, Harry turning over and choosing to cuddle up to HIM instead of his PILLOW..its...its special. 

Harry let's out a groan in his sleep and presses his head deeper into Louis neck. Louis rubs the short curls at the back of his neck and he shivers. Louis giggles quietly and kisses his forehead. 

He puts a hand flat across Harry's ever-growing belly and rubs it gently. He nearly squeals when a bit of his shirt lifts up. There are few things Louis loves more than Harry's bare pregnant belly. Harry does pregnancy well. He never gets stretch marks and he glows quite literally. His tattoos look quite stretched but not terrible. The milky white skin of his rounded belly is something Louis could kiss all day long and probably never get tired of it. Harry does though, always pushing him off because 'it tickles Boo'. 

Louis leans down taking the opportunity to kiss it while Harry is dozing. He feels Harry stir and his face shows aggravation and Louis immediately feels guilty. He blinks himself awake and looks grumpily at the short lad.

"Whatta you doin' up, Boo?" His accent always so thick when he's just woken up.

"Couldn't sleep, love. Just liked watching you."

"Milk helped us sleep." He mumbles, rubbing his face into Louis' shoulder sleepily.

"Yeah, did didn't it? Go back to sleep, love. I didn't mean to wake you. You abandoned your pillow, I see."

"Might have to turn back over. Pillow doesn't move."

"Oh please don't! I won't move."

He groans.

"What is it love?"

"I've got to wee."

"Need help?"

Harry nods embarrassed. Louis has officially had to help him wee nearly all the time. When he isn't home he has to use the bar beside the toilet and it's quite hard and he's always nervous he'll pee on the floor or something. 

Louis scoots gently out of bed and comes around to Harry's side, sliding him gently out of bed. Harry rubs his eyes sleepily, quite like a kitten and Louis wants to squeal because he's so cute.

He helps him waddle to the bathroom and sit on the toilet. Harry puts one hand under his heavy belly and rubs the other to his eye as he goes. He used to be mortified for Louis to stand and watch but he just doesn't seem to care anymore. 

He's too sleepy to care right now anyway.

"They're sleeping good tonight too."

"Yeah, hopefully gearing up to come out."

"'Ve had a couple Braxton hicks since coming to bed." 

Harry's voice is so raspy that Louis wants to bend him over right in this bathroom but he restrains himself because Harry is heavily pregnant after all.

"You're so pretty, H."

"I'm having a wee, Lou. How's that pretty?"

"I think you're always pretty."

"Thanks but help me up. T's cold and I'm ready to go back to sleep." 

Louis helps him up and he washes his hands. He rubs his arm as the cold air from the room hits it. Louis kisses the back of his neck. Harry shivers for a different reason now.

Just as Louis is taking off Harry's shirt, the pitter patter of tiny feet is heard outside the door.

"Da Da's...had a bad dream. I sleep with you?" Capri asks, sniffling. 

Louis smirks and Harry sighs. Being a parent always does have to come before love making. 

"Course darling." 

Harry situates himself back near Louis and....the babies wake up. He groans in complete annoyance and punches Louis.

"Babies kickin Da Da?!" Capri screeches.

"Shhhhhh. Capri darling, it's time to go to sleep, ok? For everyone, that means you too babies." He sighs to his belly.

Louis smiles scooting down to Harry's belly it rubbing soothingly. 

Eventually all is quiet again and the family falls back to sleep.


	17. I've Been Waiting All This Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it time?

Louis’ a bit shocked when he walks into his house after getting groceries a week later. Harry is in a handstand, belly sticking out far in front of him. Capri is at his side in some sort of yoga position.

"Harry?! What the bloody hell are you doing?!"

"I'm doing yoga because the twins refuse to stay off my bladder and I can't be in the bathroom ALL DAY."

"H, get down from there! You're scaring me to death!!" 

He slowly helps Harry back to the floor.

"Ugh. Why'd you do that? It lessened the pressure..." Harry moans, rubbing a hand underneath his belly.

"Have you felt any contractions?"

"Of course not. Had some fake ones this morning. They were pretty intense but they didn't time right and they've stopped now." 

He presses his belly out as far as he can to stretch his back. His hands stay plastered to it to try and relieve some of the weight.

"Sorry love. Feel ok?"

"I guess. Stomach's a bit queasy. I've been able to keep down breakfast and lunch, though."

"That's good. Wanna go lie down?"

"I can't. It hurts too much. I'm so uncomfortable all I can do is pace. And y'know yoga."

"Which is 100% off the list. Bloody scared the hell out of me, H!"

"I was FINE. Perrie and I have been doing yoga for weeks now without your knowledge."

"Yes well now I do know so it's time to stop."

"It's the only thing that helps..." 

He bends down as far as his belly allows and exhales deeply.

"When do you go to the doctor again?"

"Next Thursday. I wish she would induce me so bad. Their kicks are getting so rough. I've had a pain in my ribs for three hours now."

"From a kick?"

"One of their bodies is wedged completely up in my rib. Plus some indigestion. Nearly threw up acid this morning from heartburn."

"You're getting it in the mornings now, too?"

"I have it constantly."

"Two weeks, babe. Not much longer."

"Feels like AGES to me. I can't do this anymore." 

Tears roll down his cheeks and Louis gathers him up in a hug.

"Love! Don't cry. How does this sound? Gemma can keep the twins tonight and you and I can have a movie night and try some of those techniques to jump start labor." 

Louis rubs Harry's round belly and feels a hard kick to his palm.

Harry groans, rubbing a soothing hand to the spot.

"I'll try anything."

-

They try Mexican food first. Harry gets the spiciest thing on the menu and tries to shove nearly the whole plate down his throat.

"Slow down, love. You'll regret it."

And he does. He throws it up almost immediately.

"Babies don't like Mexican." He moans, "Zayn and I tried this with the other twins. It didn't work."

"You didn't have the Tommo with you then!"

"I don't feel much more confident."

"How about a walk?"

They walk around the track at the park downtown. It's breathtakingly beautiful and Harry really does try to enjoy it but walking is his absolute enemy right now.

"Lou, I can't. We've got to try something else. I'm hurting bad."

"Labor pains?"

"No...back pain. And gas bubbles."

"Let's get you out of here before you hurt anyone with those."

"Shut up."

"You love me."

"Pineapple next?"

"I can't eat right now."

Harry is feeling less and less confident as they continue to check things off the list. He actually thought they might work this time but his body’s just not ready. He’s not having labor pains but that doesn’t mean he’s not IN pain. His body aches terribly. His back hurts so bad he could cry, the skin on his belly hurts from how tightly it’s stretched and he’s got a pounding headache. 

"Oh....how about some....sex?" Louis asks, cautiously. 

Harry's been quite self-conscious about his body for weeks.

"I thought you'd never ask." 

Harry nearly rips Louis' arm off taking him upstairs. They quickly undress and Louis slowly makes love to his achy husband. 

The only problem is-they've had to stop three times. 

Harry's back just can't take the strain and he's nearly in tears.

"Babe! We have to stop, ok? It's not going to work!"

"SHUT UP LOU. Just finish." 

Easy with that attitude to finish, of course.

"Ow ow. Ok we've got to stop." 

They lie back down and Louis feels on Harry's tummy for any tightness. It does tighten for a few moments but it's only by seconds and they eventually stop.

"I don't care anymore. I give up. They'll come when they come. I feel too sick to do anything else."

"Sorry love."

"I need space. I'm too hot."

Louis pouts and lies on the other side of the bed.

He feels Harry cuddle up to him an hour later though, so he's ok.

\--

So. It's 6:30 AM a week later.

Normally, Harry would be cuddled up to his pregnancy pillow with Louis curled up to his back, both sleeping soundly. 

But, he's not. 

Harry's sitting up in bed with a look of complete discomfort on his face. Thirty-nine weeks pregnant can get uncomfortable enough but it's as if his body wants to push the limits. He hasn't slept well all night. The babies have been moving around like crazy and have been stretching and pushing putting all types of pressure on Harry's body. His stomach's also been cramping a bit. His Braxton Hicks have picked up in frequency and intensity lately but last night they were worse. 

In short, his belly's hurting. 

He can't really put a finger on it. He just feels off. He knows his body is preparing for labor, he's just not sure when labor will actually come. He doesn't necessarily feel like he's in labor now but his tummy is crampy. 

He decides to just take it easy today because tonight is Zayn's Bachelor Party. Thankfully, they won't be doing anything too crazy. Zayn's a good friend and decided to just have the lad's over to drink and play poker. Harry's pretty sure there will be at least one stripper but he'll probably be gone by then. By the way he's feeling right now, he won't be staying long at all. 

He's a bit nauseated to top everything off and he decides to give up on getting any sleep and head to the bathroom before he's sick all over his newly washed sheets. He groans quietly under his breath when he gets up and his belly feels lower than ever. He feels like he can barely walk. He groans again as his belly gives a big tumble and he has to put the back of his hand to his mouth before he's sick on the floor. 

He doesn't much care if he wakes Louis at this point. If he's miserable and awake, guess who else should be?

He's heaving for the second time when he feels a hand rub his back.

"Nauseous again?"

"Yeah...my belly hurts.."

"Labor like?"

"It's a bit crampy but nothing major. Think my body's just preparing you know?"


	18. And Oww

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not labor...until it might be.

"Harry, are you sure? I think we might need to cancel tonight. I don't want you going into labor when we aren't home.."

"Louis, my body could take AGES to prepare for labor. Days, weeks maybe. I'm not missing Zayn's party because I'm having simple Braxton Hicks and some nausea."

"If you're sure...I'm not leaving your side today though."

Harry rolls his eyes. He believes him. Louis has been practically attached to him since he took off work last week. 

It's driving Harry crazy if he's honest. 

He LOVES Louis being home but what he DOESN'T love is Louis standing beside him while he pees, nearly tripping up fifteen stairs to get to Harry in the hallway in fear he might fall, and him forcing him to drink so much water he feels more bloated than before.

"I'm FINE, Lou. Can we just watch a movie or something? I'm uncomfortable and I'd just like to relax."

"Of course!! Up or downstairs?"

"Downstairs. I'd like to lie on the couch and all the good movies are down there."

"Only Disney movies are down there, Haz."

"Exactly."

Louis helps Harry waddle down the stairs slowly and he collapses with a heavy sigh onto the couch.

"Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yeah, think you can manage not burning the house down?"

"HARRY! Have you forgotten I took a cooking class?"

"That was over two years ago, Boo."

"I watch the cooking channel. Leave me alone. Now pick a movie and get comfy."

Louis goes to the kitchen and Harry turns the TV on deciding on Netflix instead of a DVD. He's halfway thru the Romance section when he gets a small pain in his belly. He hisses and puts a hand to the top of it. He feels it grow rock hard and he groans a bit. It's not terrible pain but it's enough to make him uncomfortable. He rubs the top of his belly, groaning quietly as to not alert Louis, and leans back.

"Harry! Do you want scrambled eggs?" Harry exhales deeply.

"Y-yeah. Please..." 

He leans over, hugging his belly and the pain dissipates.

He doesn't panic. He's had those types of pains for a few days, maybe a bit less intense but he IS nearly 40 weeks. Even if he is in labor that was his first real pain and so he knows it'll be ages. He's determined to go to Zayn's tonight. He just can't allow Louis to catch on that he's in pain.

"Alright smarty pants. Try THIS." 

Louis walks out with scrambled eggs and a cinnamon bun with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"You got this from Cinnabon."

"SHUT UP STYLES."

"It's TOMLINSON." 

Louis smiles, he still can't get used to that. He probably never will.

The more Harry eats, the more nauseous he feels. He puts his plate down halfway thru his cinnamon bun and only 1/4 of his eggs gone.

Louis frowns.

"Not good?"

"Feeling a bit sick to my stomach." He breathes out, eyes furrowed and a hand rubbing across his belly.

Louis' frown deepens.

"Are you ok?"

He nods.

"Just need a proper cuddle with my husband is all."

Louis smiles and gets behind Harry, crossing his arms over his rounded belly.

"Getting a bit wild in there today, yeah?"

"Yeah. Must be the sugar."

Whatever they're doing actually is sort of hurting Harry's stomach but he doesn't need to tell Louis that.

"What movie did you pick then?"

"Grease."

"You're too good to me."

No matter what Harry does, he CANNOT get comfortable during the movie. He keeps shifting discreetly so Louis won't notice but nothing's working. The babies are going absolutely crazy and his back is hurting. The movie is nearly over when Harry feels his belly tense again. He's nervous because Louis' hands are ON his belly. Pain begins to radiate through his belly and he bites his lip.

"Harry? Your..." 

Louis' phone rings from the kitchen and Harry would scream in glee if his belly weren’t rolling in pain. It's really starting to hurt.

"Uh..just a sec." 

Louis still looks concerned but Harry's pretty sure as long as he doesn't see him in pain, he can play it off. He walks to the kitchen and Harry grips the arm of the couch. 

He digs the heel of his palm into his rock hard belly and groans quietly. He's not sure how much longer he can keep his groans quiet. He furrows his eyebrows as the pain peaks. He presses his hand deeper but it does little to help. The pain eventually stops and Harry gets up to pace the room. He rubs wide soothingly circles into his belly desperate for some relief at least from the babies' kicking.

"Shit, H. That was my coach. We're taking team pictures today and I can't miss it."

"That's alright, Lou. Just be back by Zayn's party."

"But Harry..your belly feels like a stone. It just tensed up under my hand. Are you SURE you aren't in labor?"

"Positive. It was a Braxton Hicks." 

He's not positive but he's stubborn and doesn't want to miss his best friend's bachelor party. He JUST got him back.

"Why are you pacing?"

"I'm just not comfortable. I'm trying to calm the babies so I can get some rest."

Louis bites his lip as if contemplating but nods.

"You lie down, ok? Tell the kids to draw or watch a movie when they get up and you rest, ok? Please call me if you feel any more pains, ok? Real or fake."

"I will."

"I love you. I'll be back in an hour or two tops, alright?"

Harry nods. Louis kisses him and leans down to kiss his belly.

"It's SO firm, H. Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Boo!"

"Well, it certainly won't be long I don't think."

"Go! Before you're late!"

"Ok, I'll hurry. I love you."

"I love you too."

-

Harry's belly cramps up just as he's getting the kid's chicken nuggets out of the oven. He stops, gripping the plate as his belly tightens up considerably.

The cramps in his belly are officially affecting him. He's hurting. It takes everything in him not to groan out. 

Still, it doesn't TECHNICALLY mean he's IN LABOR it just means that labor is coming soon. It puts up a red flag for him that's for sure. But he's not too worried. He rubs his belly with a hum to mask his pain from his children. They don't notice thankfully and he passes each child a plate while his stomach continues to heave and contract. 

He goes to the counter and grips it, pushing his body outward and rubbing the heel of his palm in his rock hard belly once again. The pain passes and he's able to sit down with his kids.

"Where your food Da Da?" Capri asks, concern filling her voice instead of her usual sassy tone. 

Harry didn't make himself a plate. His belly feels far too unsettled and achy so it's obvious his body is gearing up for labor. But he's felt a bit sick for a few days so it doesn't mean anything..he tries to convince himself of that anyway. But it doesn't make it any easier to go thru or less painful.

"Hmm. Daddy's belly isn't feeling very well this afternoon." 

He rubs a hand across the top of his belly, feeling the incessant kicking from his son and daughter. He just wished they'd give him a break for a moment.

"Babies hurtin Da Da?" Zayn's face crumbles and Harry's heart breaks.

"No baby. Daddy's ok. Eat your lunch and we can go watch a movie." 

Harry's desperate for Louis to come home now. He's not sure how long he can hide the fact that he's in pain from the twins. His belly is hurting and it's starting to get to him. 

He just wants his husband. 

Of course, he won't be admitting his pain to him but at least he'll be there to watch the kids so Harry can go lie down. That's all he really needs. To lie down with nothing on because he's bloody boiling! And maybe some soft relaxing music. He just needs SOMETHING to stop the pain or at least distract him.

"FINISHED DA DA! Wanna go play outside!!!" Capri screams. 

Harry winces.

"Love, Daddy's not really feeling up to going outside right now, ok? How about we watch a film?"

"But Da Daaaaaaaaaaa. Please Da Da. I be so good."

"No Capri. Let's go watch a movie."

She frowns but nods and goes back to the den. Harry breathes a sigh of relief that she's not being defiant today.

"Good Dinosaur Da Da?" Zayn asks him, sitting on the couch.

"Of course, love. I think it's in your room." 

Which definitely makes him want to cry because he has to walk all the way upstairs. But whatever keeps the two calm and seated. 

Harry climbs the stairs, huffing at the top and walks into Zayn and Capri's room. As luck would have it, he realizes the movie is in he and Louis room down the hall. He remembers leaving it there when he had one of his more "pukey" days last week. 

He reaches the bedroom when he feels his belly roll in pain again. It's pretty intense this time and he has to lean over the bed, rocking his hips moaning. He's so glad the twins are downstairs so he can let out some moans.

"Hhhhhhoohhhhh...." 

He rubs wide circles as his belly continues to stay rock hard beneath his palm. The pain let's up a bit and he's able to grab the movie.

"Babies..please...hold off for me, ok? I'm home alone and I can't miss Zayn's party..please.." He begs once more and feels the babies kick harshly at him.

He's pretty sure that it's not them agreeing.

He's thankful the contractions are still widely spaced apart so at least if he is in labor, it'll be awhile. He can probably stay at Zayn's party a few hours, even. 

It's NOT contractions anyway, just..harsh Braxton Hicks.

"Alright loves. The Good Dinosaur." He says, popping the DVD into the player. 

The kids sit close to the TV on their small rocking chairs. Harry would usually pull them away from the screen but he's too preoccupied with the possibility of being in labor. He takes this opportunity to lie down on the couch. 

He rubs up and down his belly soothingly, just praying that he's having the worst case of Braxton Hicks in history and that his babies AREN'T coming yet.


	19. Tell Me That I'm Wrong But I Do What I Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to Zayn's party despite his possible contractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! So sorry I haven't posted in a few days. This labor is quite long because a lot has to happen during so sorry about that if you don't like labor scenes. Nothing gory, don't worry! JUST ADORABLE FLUFF! 
> 
> Comment if you like(:

An hour later, he's nearly asleep, contractions forgotten when his belly is rocked again. This time the pain is way more intense and Harry waddles to the kitchen quickly. 

He grips the back of a kitchen chair and buries his head in his arms swaying his hips. He groans deeply and presses his knuckles into his tense tummy. It goes on for a few more seconds and lessens. He paces the kitchen, exhaling deeply, finally giving up and doing his Lamaze breathing. 

His belly is really hurting now. 

He rubs wide circles onto it and throws his head back.

"Come on babies.....I really want to meet you too but I've got way too much going on today."

He grimaces as a wave of nausea wafts over him. He goes to the sink and breathes heavy.

He hears the front door open and curses.

"Honeyyyy, I'm hooooome!" Louis shouts.

"DA DA!!!" The twins screech.

"Hi loves! Where's your other daddy?"

The twins must've shrugged because Louis' calling his name again. He hears him walk through the kitchen and gasp.

"H, what's wrong?! Are you ok?"

"M'fine. I just got a bit nauseated is all. I'm ok."

"Are you still having contractions?"

"They were Braxton Hicks." 

Harry's pretty sure Louis believes him about as much as he believes himself.

"Hmm ok..."

"What took you so long?" Harry asks, getting up from the sink and plastering his hands to his aching back.

"I'm sorry love. Pictures took bloody forever. Photographer was late. I texted you but I guess you didn't get it."

"Haven't looked at my phone. Sorry."

"We've got to be ready in about two hours. Want to rest until then?"

Harry knows that if he lies down, he'll give up completely and skip the party.

"No I'd like to shower."

"Ok...do you need help?"

"No. Go play with the kids. I'll be out in a minute."

"Call me if you need anything."

Louis walks out of the room and Harry starts the water, getting out a towel and a cloth. He gets under the water and let's it cascade down on his aching belly. He's only in the shower for a moment before pain wraps around his rock hard middle. 

He groans and grips the shower bar. He should've taken a bath.

"Mmmmmmm.." 

The pain is so bad, he's forced to bend over and hug his heaving tummy. He wants desperately to call out to Louis but doesn't want to admit defeat just yet. 

He's very clearly in the throes of labor but his contractions are still thirty minutes apart. 

If he's lucky he can stay at Zayn's for an hour. 

He doesn't know how he's going to hide this from Louis but he has to.

-

"Ok Gems. They should eat dinner and get a bath and probably head on to bed. So you can just head to our house after dinner. We won't stay long because Harry gets so uncomfortable. You know."

"I'm aware, Lou. He's near to bursting. Have fun, stop worrying!"

"I'm more worried about him than them to be honest. He's been cramping."

"Yeah? Might become an aunt again tonight then?"

"Who knows!"

Louis gets back into the car where he's left Harry. He's pretty surprised he didn't want to come to the door. He said he was uncomfortable so Louis understands, it's just a bit odd. 

He sees Harry with his seat laid back completely, rubbing slow circles on his rounded tummy.

"All right?"

"Yeah, 'course. Just trying to settle them, you know."

"Right. Let's head out then. You sure you'll be ok?"

"Yes, Louis. I'm FINE. I'll probably need to ask Patricia to induce me on Monday."

Harry's not fine. And he most certainly does NOT need Patricia to induce him. 

His body is doing that all on its own. 

He had a gripping contraction just as Louis walked the kids up to the door and he nearly ripped the parenting magazine he was reading in half from the pain. 

So yeah, he's in labor. 

But it's ok! They're still steadily twenty minutes apart so he's got time. Unfortunately, they're also growing in intensity and Harry's not sure how he's going to go an entire party without groaning out and gripping his stone hard tummy.

They're nearly to Zayn's swanky bachelor pad when Harry feels another cramp building in his tummy. He grips the door handle and turns slowly to his side. He rubs a hand up and down his belly as it begins to tighten intensely.

"Tired love?"

Harry nods because he can't possibly do anything else. His stomach is killing him. He presses his knuckles in and massages them back and forth. It does little of course and the pain grows so he just grips the bottom of his belly.

He bites his lip but a groan slips out anyway.

"Harry?"

Harry waits for the contraction to end before answering.

"Yeah Boo?"

"Harry, cut the act. I heard you groan."

"Yeah..your son or daughter did a really rough kick to m'ribs. And I'm car sick."

Louis doesn't believe the boy obviously. He's pretty sure Harry's hiding something from him but he also knows better than to push the boy. He's been so grumpy lately and nearly anything sets him off. He knows that if something is really wrong, the curly headed boy will tell him.

"We're heree!" Harry huffs out, trying to make his voice sound excited. 

He's pretty sure it came out as shrill but it'll have to do. 

He gets out of the car slowly and feels like crying when his belly drops heavily on his hips. He widens his legs and presses a fist to his back. He's pretty sure he looks ridiculous but he honestly doesn't care anymore. He's ready to get this over with. He sort of wishes he would've stayed home. 

But then Zayn comes to the door with a giant smile on his face and Harry knows he has to stay.

"Lads! You made it! Come on in!" Zayn says. 

He's clad in a black t-shirt with a "BACHELOR" banner across his chest. It has rhinestones and everything and Harry would've laughed if it weren't for how bad his belly's aching.

"Need a drink? Soda? Water?"

"You aren't drinking anything a bit harder than that?" Harry asks, rubbing tight circles onto his firm bump.

"Ehm. Well..I knew you couldn't drink, H. So....we all sort of gave it up tonight for you."

And that's so sweet that Harry feels tears prick his eyes. But that could also be because of the pain he's in.

"Z....you didn't have to do that. It's your bachelor party."

"Oi he's fine. He's stoned." Niall says, walking over.

The two boys walk fully into the house and Harry goes straight to the kitchen, followed by Niall.

"Think you can beat me at eating, Prego?"

"Course I can, Ni." 

Harry piles his plate high knowing he won't be able to stomach anything for long. Niall follows his lead and piles a plate high. Zayn is quite good at picking food because he has all of Harry's favorites. Harry's nauseous as hell and he still can't help but grab two plates. 

He's just reaching for a napkin when a contraction grips his middle. He puts his plate back on the table and puts both hands to his tight belly.

"Hmmmmmm...." 

He presses his fingers into the sides but it doesn't help at all. The pains are getting more and more intense. He tries to keep quiet and not alert Niall but he's already heard.

"Shit H! Are you ok?!" He drops his plate too and runs over to Harry who's in an obvious state of discomfort.

"I-ohhhhhhh...sorry. Yeah. Yeah, course. I just...just a stomach ache is all."

"Harry, are you..?"

"Shut up, Niall. No I'm not."

"Whatever you say, mate."

The pair walks back into the den, Niall keeping a concerned eye on Harry. He ignores it and goes to sit by Louis. He digs his head into Louis' neck just needing some type of comfort. He desperately wants Louis to massage his tensing tummy but knows the minute he touches his belly he'll know he's in labor.

"Still tired?"

"A bit. Zayn looks happy though, yeah?"

It's true. Zayn looks happier than Harry's seen him in ages. All traces of mystery are gone from him and what remains is a content man who's in love and Harry couldn't be happier for him. He wishes he could be more fun tonight, his babies sure do pick shit times to come. But luckily Zayn has many friends so there's quite a crowd here. Harry is content with fading into the background. 

His stomach cramps are getting worse and worse and he's nearly given up and told Louis. But he can't leave yet, he just can't. He has to let Zayn know how happy he is that he's getting married. 

Sometimes Harry hates how stubborn he can be.

Louis gets up to go talk to their friend Calvin and Harry's left on the couch. Liam and Niall walk up to him.

"Not too long, yeah H?" Liam asks with a smile.

"Yeah, if m'honest, I've been having contractions all day. My stomach is killing me."

"What?!" Niall and Liam asks and Harry looks up wide eyed. 

He definitely didn't mean for that to slip out. He was doing so good! He grabs both boys by the hand and drags them to an unoccupied room in the back.

"What the hell is this room?" Liam asks, looking around.

Zayn's art room. It had paint and graffiti all over the walls. It's Zayn's favorite room. Harry will never understand it. To him, it looks like the "masterpiece" Zayn and Capri left on their playroom walls. Harry and Louis ended up keeping it. They really had no choice as it wouldn't come off the walls. 

They'll paint later.

"Look. I'm in labor, ok? But you BETTER not tell Louis or Zayn."

"Bloody hell, H! Why the hell not?"

"Because ok?! Because. They aren't that close together and I want to spend time with Zayn. If Louis finds out he'll take me home for sure and I'm not.....hhhohhhhh..." 

Pain takes over and Harry furrows his eye brows, digging his heel into the side of his rock hard belly again.

"Harry?"

"Ohhhhhhhh....." 

He leans over a chair in the middle of the room a bit and buries his head into his arm, swaying.

It finally dissipates and he looks up with teary eyes.

"Harry...how far apart are they?"

"None of your business, Ni."

"Hazza..."

"They're 15 minutes, ok? Leave me alone." He snaps and walks out. 

Niall and Liam shake their heads. This can't end well. Still, Harry will kill them if they tell Louis and they're quite honestly afraid of him when pregnant. He can be scary. So they decide to keep it to themselves.

-

Twenty minutes later, Harry's hurting bad.

He's locked himself into Zayn's room alone to deal with the intense contractions and he knows it won't be long before someone comes looking for him. He said he was going to the bathroom ages ago. He's in the midst of the worst contraction he's had. He leans over the chair as the pain peaks and his belly grows impossibly harder beneath his palm. He rocks his hips gently and let's his heaving belly hang free below him.

"Hmmmmm..ok...ok babes. You win. I'll tell Daddy..." He groans as the contraction squeezes his belly tighter.

He stands up once it starts to fade and paces the room for a moment, rubbing circles into his active belly. The twins are moving around like crazy, obviously getting pressed and tightened around. They are not enjoying being born thus far. 

Harry walks back out to the party miserably.

"Harry! Where have you been?! I've been looking all over for you! I was worried sick!" Louis interrogates breathlessly. 

Harry falls into him weakly with a groan, needing his comfort. Louis puts his arms around him and tries to get a look at his face. He sees the discomforted look painted on his face and frowns.

"What is it, love?"

Harry presses his face deeper into Louis neck and groans again.

"I've been having really, really bad stomach cramps."

"Yeah? Need to go home?"

"Think it's time..."

"Ok love. We'll get you home and start timing."

Harry nods miserably and Louis begins walking him out the door not bothering to tell anyone where they're going.

"Wait..Lou..."

"Yeah?"

"Wanna tell Zayn."

"Ok, love."

Louis walks Harry slowly over to the man of the hour with a small smile. Zayn smiles back but then notices Harry.

"Everything all right?"

"Yeah, thinking tonight's a good night to have a few babies." Louis says, beaming now.

"Yeah? Thinkin' that too, H?"

Harry nods.

"Zayn...m'sorry I'm leaving your party. I tried to stay, I just-my stomach is killing me.."

"You always do like to rain on my parades with labor, don't you?"

Harry stares wide eyed, tears threatening to spill.

"Shit H. I'm kidding! Let me know when you head to the hospital, I'll be there."

"Oi! Let me know when you're about to leave. I promised the twins I'd be the one to take them to the hospital wit' ya ta meet the little lad and lass."

Louis rolls his eyes playfully but nods. 

He and Harry walk slowly to the car. Harry stops short in the middle of the driveway.

"Babe?"

"Ohhhhhh...." He leans over, putting a hand to his solid belly.  


"Contraction, love?"

Harry nods fervently.

"Oh yeah, babe. I'm almost positive you're in labor.."

If looks could kill, Louis would be six feet under.

Harry puts both hands to his knees, letting his contracting belly hang beneath him. Louis physically sees Harry's belly change shape in the tight t-shirt. 

He spits and then gags and Louis rushes over. He throws up the food he ate at the party and Louis sighs, really wishing he'd known earlier about his impending labor because then Harry wouldn't have eaten.

"Ok babe?" Louis asks once he looks a bit more relaxed. 

Harry gets up, eyebrows furrowed and nods.

"Let's go home."


	20. Hit The Pedal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry decides it's time to go to the hospital and nothing can stop them..right?

Louis supposes he should be used to seeing Harry in a massive amount of pain from contractions but seeing him falling apart now in the car, right before his eyes is something he decides he'll never be able to handle. 

They're nearly home now and Harry's been doing remarkably. He had a bit of a contraction on the interstate where all he did was lift from the seat and clutch onto the top of his stone hard belly with one hand and sort of whimper. But when groaned and started rubbing fervently at it Louis began to feel upset. 

He hates seeing Harry in pain. He wishes so badly he could take it from him. It's not fair. He's so excited for the twins though and he thinks that's what's keeping him together. Anyway, they’re so close to home and Louis actually thinks they'll be able to make it to the house without another contraction.

He's wrong, as luck would have it. Louis has always had pretty shit luck. Except for meeting Harry. But that wasn't luck. That was a blessing, fate maybe. 

Anyway, he's wrong and Harry starts groaning. His eyebrows furrow and he grabs onto the dashboard.

"Hmmmm....." 

He rubs a wide circle soothingly across his aching belly. Louis grabs his hand to squeeze but he wiggles it free and rubs his belly again. He throws his head back hitting the seat and continues groaning.

"Hhhhohhhhh.....hurry Lou....." 

The contractions are around twelve minutes apart now and they've started getting pretty intense. Harry can barely speak thru the pain anymore. 

He just wants to lie down.

"Pulling up, H!" 

Louis parks and massages his palm into Harry's solid belly.

"So excited babe!"

Harry keeps his eyes closed and nods, doing his Lamaze breathing.

"Hhhhohhhhhhhhh......" 

The pain finally ends and he's able to take a deep breath.

"Let's get you to bed."

The pair walk slowly up to the door and Louis unlocks it.

"Oh! Back already? I just put the kiddies to bed."

"Yeah, Harry’s is having some pretty bad stomach cramps."

"Yeah? It's happening then?!" She squeals. 

Harry winces and Louis nods.

"Yes! Should I take the kids with me? I don't mind!"

"That's ok, Gems. We'll just let them sleep. Niall promised he'd be the one to bring them to the hospital. You go home and get ready to head to the hospital soon!"

She smiles.

"So happy, Haz. You're gonna do great! Just like last time." She wraps him in a hug and he hugs back weakly, waiting for the next contraction.

She leaves and Louis helps Harry upstairs to the bedroom. He sits and rubs his belly again, breathing in slowly thru his nose and out his mouth. He stops when a contraction begins building in his belly. It tightens considerably and Harry gets up starting to rub ceaseless circles into it. It grows rock hard beneath his palms and he begins pacing.

"Hhhhhhhohhhhhhhh......" 

He keeps his eyes closed and hands rubbing wide circles over his contracting belly. It's hard as stone and so painful.

"Ohhhhhh...my belly....." He moans and hums until the pain finally dies down. 

He then goes to the bed and lies down.

"What can I do, H?"

"Hmmm..massage my belly?" He hums, arm thrown over his eyes.

"Of course, Love." 

He begins massaging the tense muscles in Harry's tummy. He feels the twins having an absolute party.

"They are going wild!"

"Yeah...they do that after every pain."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Doesn't feel too good to them either."

"Oh my poor wittle loves. I'm so sorry. It's no fun being born, huh? You're gonna love it out here though."

"Can you run me a bath? Think I'd like to labor in there for a bit. Water might help with the pain."

"Of course, love! Hang tight." 

Louis runs to the bathroom and starts the water. He takes a moment to collect himself and breath before heading back into Harry.

"All right love. Let me grab you a towel and I'll help you out of your clothes." 

He just nods.

Louis runs and grabs a towel and then walks to the bed.

"Arms up, Angel. Let's get this shirt off." 

Harry lifts his arms and Louis slips the top off. As soon as the shirt is freed, Harry puts his hands back to his belly. 

Louis sees the contraction tighten up his belly as he groans.

"Hhhohhhhh..they're getting so intense so much faster this time."

"Yeah? Maybe a quicker delivery?"

"Hhhohhhhh...." He rubs circles on either side as the pain peaks.

He puts a hand to the top of his belly feeling it quiver as it contracts. He throws his head back and groans until the pain ends.

Louis helps him into the tub and he lies back, attempting to relax.

"Belly's hurting...."

"Yeah. Figured it might be." Louis says with a small laugh. 

Harry exhales deeply and rubs a hand soothingly down his bump. He's nearly asleep when the bathroom door opens slightly. Zayn toddles in rubbing his eyes.

"Hey mister. What are you doing up?"

"Noises."

"Yeah? We're sorry. We were being too loud, huh?"

"Dada wanna take a bath with you." He says, eyeing Harry laid back in the tub.

"Zayn, I don't think daddy's feel-"

"Come on in, my love." Louis looks at him like he has so heads.

"Harry, you're in LABOR."

"Yes, but the tub is jacuzzi size, Lou. He won't even be near me! He's my baby and he wants a bath with me and it's the last time he'll be the only boy in the family."

Louis rolls his eyes, giving up and puts the squirmy boy in the tub.

"Z, stay off Daddy, ok? His belly's hurting."

Zayn nods wide eyed.

"Bit late for you lad. Did Auntie Gemma not give you a bath before dinner?"

"She not has ducky." Zayn says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world, showing his father his ducky.

Harry lies back as the tightness in his belly becomes a bit too much for him.

"Hhhhohhhhh Louis. Here comes another.." 

He squeezes Louis hand and leans over the tub a bit. He tries not to moan as to not scare his son mere inches from him but his belly is hard as stone and the pain radiating over it is no joke. It's like he's forgotten how badly it hurt.

"Breath, H."

"Hhhhohhhhh." 

He puts a hand to his belly and presses the heel of his palm in, desperate for the pain to end.

"Ohhhhhhhh." He puts both hands to it and sits up, throwing his head back.

"Da Da?"

"It's ok, Z. He's ok."

"Wrong Dada?" He begins to panic and Louis takes him out of the tub quickly.

"He's ok. Your baby brother and sister are just coming and daddy's belly hurts so he'll know."

"Will come?"

"Yes, baby. William and Johannah. Now go to sleep and Uncle Niall will bring you to meet them. But they won't come until you're sleeping."

"I sleep Da Da!"

"Ok, kiss Daddy goodnight." 

The contraction finally dissipates and Harry's able to talk to his son.

"Yes. Kiss for Daddy." 

Zayn kisses Harry's cheek and hugs around his neck.

"See soon, babies!" He grins and Louis takes him hand in hand to bed. 

He returns not long after to see Harry lying back, with a fist to his forehead.

"Getting intense?"

"Yeah..pretty bad. Around ten minutes now."

"Yeah? Feeling any better with the water?"

"Not really. I kind of want to get out now."

"No problem, H. Let's get you into some pajamas." 

Louis rushes to the bedroom and put some pajamas on the counter and gently helps Harry out and dressed. Just as he finished putting his pants on, his belly is rocked with another contraction. He leans over the counter, one arm holding his head and the other rubbing circles into his belly and groans. 

Louis gets behind him, gently massaging his back.

"Hhhhhhohhhhhhh."

"It's all right, H. Doing great."

"Hhhohhhh..."

-

Twenty minutes later, Harry is pressing his head into his crossed arms on the bed moaning. He rocks his hips slowly and Louis gets behind him massaging his tensing belly. 

He exhales with a "whoooo." Louis always laughs about it sounding like an owl but Harry has to be vocal about his pain. It's how he got thru the first birth and how he'll get thru this one as well. 

He's so caught up in the pain, he doesn't hear the door open and his daughter walk in wide-eyed or he would've tried to hide his pain a bit better. 

Somehow. His belly is killing him.

"Da Da?" She asks.

"It's ok, darling. He's ok."

"Da Da?" She asks again, clawing up the bed, "Da Da hurt?!" 

The pain fades and Harry turns over slowly, calling her over for a cuddle. She rushes over with eyes as wide as saucers.

"It's all right baby. Daddy just has a really bad belly ache."

"Your baby brother and sister are coming soon, C." She puts a hand to his belly.

"Belly hard, DaDa."

"I know babe." He kneads his knuckles into the firm sides, "but it's ok, it just means your brother and sister are coming."

"HANNAH coming?! When?! Where?!" 

Capri for whatever reason can say Hannah but not Johannah and she doesn't see the difference in the two names so Louis and Harry have stopped trying.

"Yes love, and if you go to sleep, they'll be here even sooner."

"Baby come if I sleep?"

"Yes baby."

"Night Night Da Da." 

She kisses Harry's belly and he smiles, ruffling her curls.

"And one for me?" Louis asks.

"Belly not hurtin' YOU Da Da." 

He picks her up and attacks her with kisses anyway as she giggles. Harry tries to pay attention to that instead of the building pain in his tummy.

Louis takes her back to bed and goes back to Harry.

"Think we need to call Niall soon. They're getting pretty intense.."

"Yeah? How far apart?"

"Round seven now."

"Let me get your bag, H."

He sits Harry up at the end of the bed as he groans.

"Hhhhohhhhh......" 

He rubs up and down his belly. His tight white pajama top expands as his belly contracts.

"HHHHOHHHHH, hurry Lou. Really hurts..." 

He holds himself up with one arm and presses the heel of his palm into his aching stomach with the other.

"Hhhohhhhhhh...."

"Sorry! Sorry, love! Trying to find it! Dear God, why am I so bloody messy?!" 

He finally finds it and trips his way over to Harry.

"Get my pillow.." Harry moans out, still in the midst of a tough contraction. 

His eyebrows furrow as he points to the back of the bed. Louis rushes over to it and hands it to Harry.

He calls Niall quickly and Niall heads over. They hear the door open as Harry is bent over his pillow moaning with a contraction. 

It dissipates and Louis helps him up.

"All right, H? Let's head out." 

Harry grabs his hand and Louis kisses lips and bends down kissing his belly.

"Let's go have some babies." Louis says. 

Harry smiles softly, rubbing the side of his belly.

-

Louis is quite proud of himself, at first. He's kept completely calm and collected and Harry's contractions are nearing the five-minute mark.

He's getting him there early. 

He's a good husband. 

But then he pulls onto the highway and-stops. He can't even SEE the road there's so many cars. It's fairly late and he's confused. But mostly, he's angry and a bit worried.

"Bloody traffic at this time of night, are you KIDDING ME?!" 

Louis beats the steering wheel as Harry turns on his side, belly tensing painfully beneath his hands.

"Hhhohhhhh...."

"Shit! I'm so sorry H!! Are you all right?!"

"Hhhhhhohhhhhhhh..." 

He rubs the bottom of his belly and pinches his nose with his free hand.

Right. Stupid question Louis. Of course he's not ok. He's in bloody labor & they're stuck. He begins to panic because um-he's a footie player not a bloody Doctor! 

If Harry gives birth in this car the only thing Louis will do is pass out.


	21. You & Me Got A Whole Lotta History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are born!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so...this is the end *ugly cries* BUT! I do have a new story in the making. 
> 
> Harry & Louis both work at Vogue. Louis is a journalist and Harry is the new photographer. Spoiler Alert: Both Get Pregnant. Ok, that's all I'm saying right now. I hope you all enjoyed the sequel. Please comment your love, it helps me to continue! 
> 
> THANK YOUUUU.

"Get in the...ohhhh...emergency lane.." Harry moans out, moving his legs a bit to relieve the pain.

"What!! Haz! That's illegal and only for emergencies!"

He can't believe his usually straight arrow husband is itching to break the law. He's a footie player! He has to obey the law.

Harry pulls his legs closer into him as the pain increases.

"Mmmmmgh. LOUIS THIS IS A BLOODY EMERGENCY. Get in that lane or I swear I'll divorce you, you bloody idiot!!!"

Louis' a bit stunned but he's also never driven faster to get into the other lane. He throws his flashers on and what do you know? 

A cop flags them over.

"Bloody hell. I knew it." Louis mumbled, rubbing his temples. 

He's got a headache. He decides not to tell Harry about his head hurting though. 

Somehow he thinks he won’t care very much at the moment. 

He groans in annoyance and rolls his window down.

"Everything all right lad? Saw your flashers." He looks at Harry and smiles knowingly.

"Labor, yeah? Just had one a few weeks back. Need an escort?" 

Louis nods, thanking God for it because Harry's in some intense pain. The pair races towards the hospital.

"Shit! Gotta call our mums. You ok with that, Haz?"

Harry moans and Louis takes that as a yes. He rubs the poor boys thigh and dials his mum on Bluetooth speaker.

"Hi dear! We were waiting on you to finally call!"

"We?”

"Hi darling!"

"Anne?"

"Yes love, I'm at Anne's! Gemma told us Harry had come home with stomach cramps so we figured it was go time! You headed to the hospital?"

"Nearly there now."

"How's our boy?"

Harry groans and leans forward, face paling.

"M'gonna be sick, Lou."

Louis curses under his breath and practically throws a fast food bag under his mouth silently thanking himself for eating shit food and not cleaning up.

"He all right?" Anne asks hearing him get sick.

"Yeah..he ate at the party. Now he's paying for it." 

Louis sighs, hand going to the back of Harry's head. He moans, gripping his middle again.

"I've gotta go! We're pulling in! Go ahead and head this way." Louis rushes out, hanging up before they answer.

"Come on lovely. Time to give me some babies." He says, helping Harry out of the car. 

Harry doesn't bother opening his eyes, belly still locked in a contraction’s grip. He presses his forehead into his arm and places it on the side of the car.

"Mmmm......."

"Easy, H.."

He groans low and deep as Louis just stands beside him, not knowing what to do. He'd help him only his arms are loaded down with Harry and the babies’ stuff. He would put it down only Harry would kill him and he's not sure he could pick it back up. 

It's bloody heavy. 

Louis' almost certain it weighs more than his children will. The contraction ends and Harry looks at Louis with the saddest pout on his face. 

Louis nearly loses it right then and there but then Harry waddles over and stuffs his head into his neck and Louis is able to free an arm from the confines of the overnight bags to wrap around him and they sway. Louis kisses his curls and Harry hums.

"Let's go, love." Louis whispers, kissing him once more before leading him to the double doors of the hospital.

"My husbands in labor." Louis says with a smile.

"We'll get a wheelchair for him, Mr. Tomlinson." 

They know him by now. Having two sets of twins gets you quite the recognition at the hospital. A nurse walks out, nearly fainting when she realizes it’s Louis TOMLINSON, but composes herself as to not lose her job. She helps Harry into the chair and Dr. Malik walks out not long after.

"Time already?"

"M' 39 weeks. Took ages." Patricia laughs.

"You know the drill. Can I feel your belly?"

Harry nods, pinching his nose and rubbing a soothing hand across the top of his achy tummy.

"Oh yes. You're quite firm. Think we'll have some babies soon. How far apart are the contractions then?"

"Right at 5."

"Wonderful. We'll get you into a room." 

The nurse wheels Harry into a suite at the back, giving him a gown.

"My personal favorite outfit of yours." Louis jokes. 

He quickly wishes he didn't when he sees Harry's face. He's clearly in no joking mood. This labor seems to be a bit more intense than the last and Louis can tell Harry's hurting.

"All right. Let's get you changed." Louis says, rubbing his firm belly a bit. 

Harry nods closing his eyes and exhaling a big breath.

"Ok?"

He nods again, rubbing his belly. Louis drops the bags, sighing in relief, and helps Harry into the gown.

Just as Louis is tying the back, Harry stiffens. He grips the bed with one hand and clasps the other to his belly.

"Ohhhhhh........" 

He leans over the bed and presses the heel of his palm deep into his belly once again. Louis comes behind him and massages his back gently. Eventually the pain wears off and Harry lies back in bed, situated on his side pinching his nose. 

He's fully prepared for a long night. He just hopes it’s not quite as long as last time.

"Well, let's see what we've got going on here." Dr. Malik says, snapping on some gloves as she enters the room.

"Ok. We'll check positioning first..."

She feels around his belly and hums.

"Good. Good. Feels like babies are in birthing position. Let's check your dilation." 

Harry groans because this part is the absolute worst.

"Alright Harry....hmm. Looks like you're nearly to five. Once that water breaks it'll bump you right up. You know the drill. Labor any way you'd like. Walk around, get in the tub, birthing ball, it's your choice. Try to relax and I'll be in hourly to have a check." He nods, hands plastered to his belly.

"The good news is, second births usually go a bit faster."

Harry smiles because he's heard that before. The smile is wiped quickly off his face when he feels his belly harden beneath his palm.

"Hhohhhhh....need to stand.." 

He shakes his hands about and Louis helps him stand quickly. Louis massages his shoulders as he rolls his neck in a circle. He exhales loudly and presses deeply into his belly.

"Hhhhhohhhhhhhhh. Pressure.........."

"Shhhhh. It's ok, love."

"Hhhhhohhhh.......whooooooo...." 

The pain wears off a bit and he presses his fingers into his forehead, burrowing into Louis' shoulder.

"Think my waters gonna break soon..."

"Yeah? That's good..."

"Hhhohhhhh. There's so much pressure I feel like M'gonna explode....."

"Yeah, your belly feels about to burst with how tense it is. Might just blow and the babies fall out." He giggles but Harry just exhales in discomfort.

"Sorry love. Not a good time to joke, yeah?"

"Lou...we forgot to read the book to the twins.." 

They got the twins a book about having a new brother and sister and haven't had a chance to read it to them yet with how busy they've both been. 

Harry sniffles clearly upset.

"Hazza...it's ok. Don't be upset. We can read it to them tomorrow when the babies are here."

"No Lou!! We were supposed to read it to them BEFORE they came."

"That's ok, love."

"No it's not!"

Another contraction rolls over his belly and he stops. He bends at the bed, hugging his belly tightly.

"Hhhhhhohhhhhhh......."

"Doing amazing babe. So proud of you."

He gets down on his knees as the pain peaks and stuffs his head in his arms. He rocks his hips as the pain and pressure intensify.

"Hhhhohhhhhhhhhhh..." 

Louis can tell his groans are getting louder signifying they've entered the roughest stage of active labor.

The pain lets up and Harry slumps down with a groan.

"Hhhohhhh...my stomach hurts." He moans rubbing it with the side of his hand.

"That's good, babe. Part of it."

"Hmmm..I want my babies..."

"I know babe. They'll be here soon."

"No my other babies. Call Niall, Louis."

"Babe, they're coming la-"

"Louis. I. Want. My. Babies. Call Niall NOW. I want them to be the first ones to see the twins."

"Babe, they're sleeping."

"I don't care! I want them!"

"Are you sure?"

"YES LOUIS NOW. I want to read them the bloody story!" 

Louis rushes out to the hall to call Niall for one, but also to get away from Harry's viscous mood swings. 

Niall of course agrees to bring the kids and admits to already having them in the car. Louis hears them cheer and smiles.

Louis tells Harry they're coming and he smiles.

Anne and Jay arrive while Harry waits for the twins. They're talking to him when a tough contraction radiates thru his sore belly. He lies on his side and grips the bar of the bed and groans out. Anne ruffles his hair to comfort him but it does little. 

The contractions are majorly intense now and with the added pressure, Harry's in complete misery. He's six centimeters now and he can't focus on anything but the pain but then he hears the door open. 

The pain dissipates just as his favorite little kids toddle in the door.

"DA DA!!!!" They squeal. 

He pats the bed so they'll join him and cuddles them in.

"How's he doing?" Niall asks, patting Louis on the back.

"He's hurting. Six centimeters."

"Oi. Doing amazing."

"Yeah, they help." He smiles and walks over handing Harry the book.

"You read, Lou.." He whimpers, pinching his nose. 

Louis knows Harry's battling another contraction but he doesn't want to scare the kids. He picks both twins up and kisses them all over so Harry's able to have the entire bed and moan as he pleases. 

Which he does, in a bit of a quieter tone. 

He grips the bar so hard, his knuckles turn absolutely white and Louis feels helpless once again. Thankfully, it fades and the twins join him again. 

Louis sits on the side of the bed and tells the twins to listen. He begins the book and they zero in on him.

Harry's stomach contracts the entire book. Pain radiates thru his belly every three minutes now without fail. The bloody book feels like it's 200 pages instead of the mere ten that it truly is. 

He's doing remarkable really. 

He's nearly biting his tongue in half to keep quiet thru the pain but still has let a few strangled moans out during each contraction. 

The kids haven't noticed yet though.

But a really tough, intense contraction rocks him just as Louis' on the second to last page. It grips and tightens and twist his rock hard belly painfully and pressure builds up heavily.

"Hhhhhohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh....." 

He leans forward, hugging his belly desperately regretting having the kids on the bed. He doesn't want to scare them but his belly is rolling in pain so harshly that he can't help but moan out. The pressure continues to build and he feels a pop. 

Water rushes from him and he gasps.

"Lou...hhhhohhhhhh...Lou. Get them off the bed. Get them off the bed. My water broke I...ohhhh...." 

Louis matches his face and moves the twins quickly.

"Da Da? DA DA HURT?!"

"He's ok, baby."

"No no want Da Da want Da Da!" Capri panics and Harry feels so awful but his belly aches so badly he can't possibly answer or keep quiet.

"Hhhohhhhh......" 

He bends over and stuffs his head into his arms and rocks to try and alleviate the pain but it's no use. The contraction eventually fades and he's left breathless.

"Da Da?" Both twins are crying now and Harry curses, mad at himself for letting them witness him in pain.

"I'm ok babies...whooooooooo." He rubs the sides of his belly and exhales, "whoooooo. Babies are coming. Your new brother and sister." 

He tries to smile and they smile back.

Niall takes them out shortly after with promises of candy and soda. Harry would be mad but it's the only thing keeping them happy and he really needs a moment alone with Louis to get a handle on the pain radiating thru his belly. 

Everyone leaves the room and Louis hops on the bed, rubbing his firm bump.

“Excited, love?” 

“Yeah, of course. It’s just this bit that I wasn’t looking forward too. Do you think the twins are ok?”

“Niall’s giving them all types of sweets they’re rarely allowed to have…what do YOU think?” 

Harry smiles and Louis’ face lightens up. He’s wanted to see that for a while now. Birth is beautiful but labor is hard. To make Harry smile is a luxury Louis basks in. 

-

Harry's labor stalls at six centimeters. He's in absolute misery. He lies in bed on his left side and a contraction builds.

"Ohhhh.....hhhhohhhhh......" 

He rubs the side of his belly soothingly but gives up and kneads his knuckles in when the pain peaks. 

Louis stepped out to make a phone call and Harry groans loudly hoping he's heard because he needs him.

Thankfully, Louis rushes in just in time for the pain to overwhelm him. He rubs his curls and wipes a cloth across his forehead.

The pain ends and Harry moans.

"I need to sit up. Get behind me. Talk to me. Distract me. PLEASE."

Louis rushes behind him and Harry puts his head to his shoulder, closing his eyes. He rubs soothing circles on Harry's bump while Harry's hands relax on top of it.

"My stomach hurts, Boo."

"I've noticed. It's all right. Babies will be here before you know it."

"Hmmm." 

Louis puts a wet cloth on his neck and Harry sighs.

"Y'know I'm beginning to think our kids' hate parties. They're always interrupting."

"Hmm. Or love them."

"The common denominator is Zayn so we'll have to ask him how he does it."

"Hmm?"

"Make the babies come."

Harry begins rubbing circles faster into his belly.

"Ohhh. Another one...." Louis feels Harry's belly tense painfully and he massages the heels of his palms into it.

"Hhhhhohhhhhhhh..." 

Harry leans his head into Louis shoulder and rolls his head back and forth.

He leans foreword as the pain increases and pulls his legs near him.

"Hhhhohhhhhhhhhh..."

"Shhhh...." Louis rubs the washcloth over his neck and massages his shoulders.

Harry's eyes remain closed and furrowed until his belly un-tightens.

"They're getting so bad. And m'not moving up in dilation at allllll."

"I know. Let's call Patricia, ok?" 

They press the button and she walks through the door shortly.

"I was just about to head here. I'm going to perform an ultrasound but I'll check dilation first." 

Harry nods, pressing a hand to his forehead with furrowed eyes. He rubs at his belly irritably and she frowns sympathetically.

"Forgotten the pain, yeah?"

"I guess. A bit. My belly's hurting bad."

"That's a good thing. Louis, dear how are you?"

"I'm ok. Still hate seeing him in pain. But I feel a bit more prepared this time not being a college student and that. Just excited, really."

She smiles and puts gloves on, checking Harry. He makes a look of discomfort and rubs at his belly again.

"Ok...well. You're at 7. So we're moving at least. Let's have a look at them."

She pulls the device out and instructs Harry to lift his gown. She sets the device on Harry's heaving belly.

"Ok...babies are in position all right. Looks like baby girl will be first this time.." 

Harry grabs Louis hand and they smile.

"Everything looks great, Harry. It's just taking a bit. You're doing amazing though.”

Harry nods.

-

Two hours later, Harry is left sobbing on the bed, arm thrown over his face and heel of his palm digging deeply into his solid belly. Louis is a mess beside him, massaging his back but it's useless at this point. 

Pain has taken over, contractions only thirty seconds apart. Harry feels immense pressure, which makes everything that much worse and he knows it's only a matter of time before he has to push. 

He's got a bin beside him, contractions so intense he's been sick several times. 

He turns over, eyes furrowed and Louis quickly wets a cloth and puts it over his forehead.

Harry pushes himself to a sitting position uncomfortably. He rolls his head slowly on the pillow and presses the pads of his fingers into his belly.

"Hohhhhh it hurts, Lou..."

"I know, baby. Shhh.." He kisses his curls.

He hisses.

"Lou....Lou!! Get the doctor! Get the doctor NOW...I....I HAVE TO PUSH. I...she's ready.."

Louis presses the call button repeatedly until Dr. Malik appears.

"Ok! Looks like we're ready then?"

Harry nods wildly and groans, pressing down on his firm belly.

"Ok, push when you're ready. You know what to do."

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" 

He pushes for ten seconds while Louis holds his leg and counts.

"Wonderful! Breathe until your next contraction."

It's only a moment before Harry is bearing down again.

"Doing great, Babe!"

"Ohhhh shut up, Louis!"

Louis cackles but keeps his mouth shut.

"Ok! Top of the head is out."

Louis runs over and squeals.

"She's got loads of dark hair, H!"

"Hhhhohhhh, I've gotta go again." 

Harry presses down on his heaving belly and Dr. Malik nods.

"Push a bit harder and the head will be out!" 

He pushes with all his might and the head pops out fully.

He hisses as he feels the familiar burn of the shoulders passing.

"Pant, love. You know the drill."

"Woo.wooo.wooooooooo."

It's only a few more moments before she slips completely from the boy, screaming her little head off.

"Oh Harry! She's beautiful!"

Harry smiles weakly and peaks over at her.

"Let me hold her."

Dr. Malik passes her to him and he coos until his middle tightens with another contraction.

"Hhhhohh....HHHHOHHH..."

"Louis, take the baby while he rides it out, dear."

Louis does and brings her over to be weighed and washed off.

"Feeling the need to push, babe?"

Harry rolls his head on the pillow and groans.

"Not yet...I wish. Hhhohhh...Lou, rub my belly." He moans.

Louis jumps at that, rubbing soothing circles. He frowns when he feels how tight his belly is. He'll never get used to seeing Harry in so much pain. 

He loves his children so it's worth it but its hard still.

"I feel sick...." 

Harry pinches his nose. Louis quickly puts the bin beneath his mouth before he's sick.

His belly is wracked with another contraction as he's sick and he grips his belly between heaves.

He finishes and huffs.

"Get Johannah...you can hold her, I just wanna see..."

Louis nods, smiling widely. He snuggles the girl up and brings her over to Harry.

"They said she's 6 lbs 8 oz."

"My tiny girl.." He hums.

"Hhowwwww.....Lou..n-need you..hhhhohhhh......"

"Ok..ok, babe." 

He places Johannah back in the bassinet and runs over to his poor love.

"Hhhhohhh......NOW...NOW I NEED TO PUSH."

Dr. Malik snaps back into place and smiles.

"Ready when you are.."

He pushes for ten seconds and let's out a whine.

"This hurts...."

"I know, love. You can do it. You're so strong."

Harry smiles weakly and throws an arm over his face. A contraction soon racks his belly and he's pushing again.

"Harder, Harry!" He pushes again and feels William move down.

"Good, good. I can see the top of his head.."

He pushes again and the top of the head appears quickly.

"Wow that was quick! Louis?"

Louis runs over and squeals.

"He doesn't have like..any hair, H." He giggles. 

Harry whines deep in his throat.

"Rub my belly, Lou..."

Louis runs over and rubs it gently until Harry's pushing again.

William's head comes through this time and a high pitch cry sounds through the room.

-

It's six hours later and Louis is gazing down at his newborn twins in the arms of his two other twins. Harry's asleep, curled up in the bed, snoring away and finally pain-free.

"Babes? Would you like to hear the story of how your daddies’ met?" He whispers.

Zayn and Capri squeal and are quickly shushed.

"That a yes then?"

They nod and Louis looks back at Harry with a smile.

"Well it all started my senior year of college.."


End file.
